The Shinto Prince
by aGoldenLion
Summary: Created from the abundant energy of a legendary battle between Dreams and Divinity. It's time for a new meaning to life. Follow Issei as he ascends the Shinto throne.
1. Creation of a Child

Welcome everyone to my newest story.

As some of you may know, I have another Highschool DxD story.

Today I've sent some PM's back and forth with someone, requesting me to change some things about ''The Red Dragon Emperor of the Norse''

Unfortunately, I had to decline almost all of his requests, as I've already written a large part and I know where I want to go with the story.

(We're at Chapter 4, I've already written the story line till Chapter 12, ending is also complete)

So instead, he came to me with an idea. An idea I really, really liked.

After making some changes and adding some things to his idea, I've decided to give it a shot.

This person is **themaximus** so you can thank him for the initial idea and start of the story.

He probably doesn't know it yet, but I've already decided to write this first chapter right now.

I hope it is everything he hoped it to be.

Pilot Chapter...

Here we go!

* * *

 _Civilizations upon civilizations have risen and fallen during the eons of time that have passed since this tale was first told._

 _Though many of these civilizations haven't heard of one's existence, They've all told legends of an epic battle between the darkness and the light._

 _Each one of them has used their own gods, their own enemies as adversaries, and used them as their truth._

 _They were wrong._

 _The true story, the true battle, was held between two beings of immeasurable power and might to decide who was the strongest once and for all._

 _In a place where humans nor the supernatural could survive, the dimensional gap was home to this battle._

 _A large red dragon roared in anger as its body was enveloped in a crimson sheet of destructive energy._

 _Opposite of this creature of destruction was a large wolf, equal in size with its fangs bared. Its eyes had turned into slits as the red lines across its white fur started to glow in fury._

 _Black heavenly fire appeared on the tip of it's glowing red tail before it slowly crawled over its body._

 _Turning the wolf into a true predator, not doing under for the dragon._

 _The Dragon roared in anger at being challenged by a being other than a dragon such at itself and flared it's aura around him. Anything less than a biblical class god would have instantly been crushed._

 _However, the Wolf deity before it answered the challenge of the dragon and howled in madness as a mere dragon tried to overpower him._

 _It's One tail, turned into Nine. With each tail, it's power increased several fold, More than enough to match the Red dragon._

 _The combined power they released, caused cracks to appear all over the dimensional gap._

 _All those dimensions affected, saw their own sky crack and started to illuminate their world with colors of an infinite amount of dimensions._

 _The legend told that some saw the appearance of a large Red dragon roaring at a white wolf with red stripes growling in response before they unleashed their attacks over and over again._

 _Worlds in all these dimensions saw this spectacle of immense proportions._

 _Ever since that battle in the beginning of time, people started to have their first dreams._

 _Dreams about a large red dragon, fighting and respecting the power of the wolf._

 _This battle continued for centuries, neither of them giving an inch to the other as they kept moving through the dimensional gap, no longer showing themselves to other worlds_

 _But eventually, being powered by the infinity of dreams, the large red dragon managed to overpower the white wolf._

 _In respect for their battle, the Red dragon allowed the wolf to remain in the dimensional gap to heal._

 _As the stories of their battle died with the ones that saw them, stories turned into tales. Tales turned into legends and during all this time, neither of these creatures was seen again._

 _During these eons of time, the abundance of draconic energy, and the divine energy of the wolf came into contact with one another._

 _After the first few years, where the first ball of energy was formed with both draconic and divine power, the first signs of a limited awareness slowly started to show._

 _This awareness slowly tried to attract the abundant energy from all corners of the dimensional gap to use as its own energy._

 _The years slowly crawled by as the ball grew larger and larger, Glowing in divine energy, that protected it from the dimensional gap, whilst the draconic power inside the ball started to turn into matter._

 _This matter finally took the shape of a small young baby boy after several more years._

 _Instinctively the baby was able to manipulate the dimensional gap, just as it's creator could._

 _With the process of creation completed, the divine energy started to slowly die out as protection was no longer necessary._

 _The baby felt this disturbance and slowly glowed again, causing small cracks to appear in the dimensional gap, which unconsciously created an entrance to a new world._

 _It slowly floated towards the cracks. On the other side, there was only a wall of clouds to see and he instinctively knew he would be safe there._

* * *

It was an ordinary day on top of the heavenly high plains, Takamagahara.

The home of the most important gods and goddesses of the Shinto religion.

Many of its inhabitants were enjoying their day as they were suddenly shaken up as the sky started to form cracks.

People were frightened, scared and curious at this phenomenon.

The cracks in the sky suddenly shattered and the cosmic rays of the dimensional gap were seen for the first time in thousands of years by the eyes of mortals and gods.

The Shinto Trinity, Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi, jumped into action. Scared that great red would make an appearance.

But instead of the frightening power of the Dragon of Dreams, there was an immeasurable amount of divine energy slowly popping out of the divine gap.

This energy, what looked like a large ball, was shining brighter than the Sun. Even brighter than the heavenly fire of Amaterasu herself.

The ball of energy suddenly halted in mid-air, making those who were frightened, look up at the sky to see what was happening.

It suddenly flared out an aura of divine white lightning and a crimson wave of power.

Not even the Trinity knew why it was doing that, till they saw the ball of energy deliberately moving towards the abandoned shrine of their true queen, Inari.

Inari, the goddess of the foxes, was a wolf herself. The legend goes that one day she left to fight one of the evils in the world.

It was the last time someone seen or heard about their true queen.

But now, with this ball of energy, sparking in colors of white and red, approached a large dome like barrier around her shrine, keeping it safe from those that were seeking her secrets.

This barrier was secretly placed, using the powers of Susanoo, the storm god, to create a warrior of lightning. The powers of the moon god, Tsukuyomi, to create a warrior of lunar rays, and finally, the powers of the sun god, Amaterasu, to create an immense warrior of the heavenly black flames.

Only they, the trinity or Inari herself could enter through their barrier untouched. The only other way would have to be a being of immense power that is able to destroy their barrier.

Those who could potentially destroy it could be counted on one hand.

As the ball of energy slowly made it's way down, aiming at the courtyard in the center of the shrine, the Trinity was surprised to see their barrier not stopping the energy.

''I-Impossible'' The Sun goddess thought as her golden orbs widened at the scene.

The ball of energy illuminated the shrine in a mixture of white and red before the lights faded.

Within a few minutes, the cracks in the sky disappeared and so did the fear among the people.

They went outside again, to see what happened and the mass of people made their way towards the Inari shrine.

The group stopped when three large warriors of different elements suddenly materialized in front of them.

These warriors, depicted as samurai, were ready to defend the shrine but were stopped just in time by their creators.

The gods Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu stood before the crowd.

''Amaterasu-ōmikami what did just happen?'' One of the people in the crowd asked as she was holding her scared daughter.

Several of the other parents nodded at her question as they were comforting their children as well.

''People of Takamagahara..'' Amaterasu began. ''We have just witnessed something that has not happened for thousands of years''

Hearing their queen speak in such a serious tone, the crowd started to listen intently to her story.

''Those cracks in the sky, were the work of one being. The Dragon of the Apocalypse'' She continued.

The crowd gasped, as they only heard of this being in tales.

''Fortunately, but also unfortunately, the dragon did not make an appearance'' Amaterasu stated.

''Amaterasu-ōmikami, how can this be unfortunate?'' One of the several youkai asked, who were staying in Takamagahara.

Susanoo interfered, and replied ''What my sister meant is that instead of a large dragon, something unknown to us managed to enter Inari-ōmikami her shrine, without tripping our barrier''

''S-So what will happen now, Takehaya Susanoo-No-Mikoto?'' One of his assistants asked with a small tremble in his voice.

''The three of us will enter the shrine, and possibly deal with an intruder.'' The storm god answered.

''Now everyone please leave, we do not know yet what we are facing. Guards set a perimeter around the shrine. I don't want anyone near'' Tsukoyomi-No-Mikoto shouted out loud for everyone to hear.

The families with children made haste on their way home, whilst the guards spread around the shrine and deployed a high-level barrier.

''Let's go! Brother, Sister'' Susanoo said and the tree slowly entered the shrine.

* * *

Inside of the courtyard, the ball of energy lost it's glow as the baby was first presented to the eyes of the earth.

The baby boy had a soft bronze color, very common for those from Asian countries, and small slitted yellow eyes, representing his ''father'' and ''mother''.

His hair was completely white, as the fur of his ''mother'' But if his hair was checked really well, there were some red streaks of hair that could be spotted.

The small baby let out a cute yawn as he closed his eyes, ready to replenish the energy he had lost to made his way through the dimensional gap. Just as Amaterasu, the baby was able to use the ability to gain energy from the Sun.

As he slowly fell asleep, the Shinto Trinity cautiously made it's way towards the courtyard.

''I can feel the faint divine energy coming from that direction'' Tsukuyomi said as he pointed at a door, which leads to the courtyard.

After coming up with a plan, the three jumped into action.

Susanoo flung the door open as Amaterasu and Tsukoyomi ran inside.

Amaterasu was ready to fling a large ball of her heavenly flames, till her eyes met the baby boy, and the ball simply disappeared.

''a baby...'' Tsukuyomi said with a thunderstruck look on his face.

Something inside of Amaterasu was immediately attracted to the small baby boy, as she made her way towards him.

The brothers, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi gave each other an uneasy glance before they hesitantly came closer.

''A baby which came from higher than the heavens..'' Amaterasu softly said as she was about to hold the naked baby.

''There are no higher plains than our own, sister'' Tsukuyomi said in response as he looked over her right shoulder to the sleeping baby.

''Do you think this was the ball of energy that came from the dimensional gap'' Susanoo joined, as he looked over his sister her left shoulder, and softly pressed the puffy cheek of the sleeping baby.

Amaterasu slowly opened up a bit of her kimono, making her large breasts jiggle a little.

''Whatever he is, we can't let the baby stay here in the courtyard'' Amaterasu said, as she wrapped the baby in her loosened kimono.

''You know Sister, it does suit you'' Tsukuyomi said with a small smile as he saw the happy smile on Amaterasu her face when she looked at the sleeping baby on her breast.

The warmth from the contact between the skin of the baby and Amaterasu caused the baby to wake up.

''Ooh the baby is waking up'' Susanoo said, as he saw the baby slowly blinking.

The tree deities smiled at the scene but were soon dumbfounded when they saw the unearthly eyes of the baby.

''Golden slitted eyes..'' Amaterasu breathed out, as the eyes of the baby focussed on her own.

Amaterasu flared a very small amount of her aura, simply enough to detect what kind of being the baby was.

Instead of a reading on him, the baby unconsciously released its own aura as well.

The divine power that came from the baby far surpassed their own but felt similar as well.

Amaterasu, queen of the Shinto, goddess of the Sun and universe.

Tsukoyomi, god of the moon.

Susanoo, god of the storms and the sea.

All three the gods were omnipresent, as they were everywhere.

''INARI!'' The three shouted at the same time.

As omnipresent deities, they were always aware of anyone their location. They also remembered that they suddenly couldn't find the fox goddess anymore. Which meant she died or had left for the dimensional gap.

''W-Would this baby be her reincarnation'' Susanoo said as he paid attention to the body of the baby.

''It wouldn't be impossible brother'' Tsukuyomi said as he pointed at the red stripe on the baby's back stretching from the neck till the tailbone.

''Hmmm.. He does have white hair with small red stripes through them.'' Susanoo continued as he was ruffling the hair.

''No, he isn't a reincarnation brothers'' Amaterasu interrupted.

''What do you mean, he has the divine colors from Inari-ōmikami'' Tsukuyomi asked with a small frown.

''Have you not felt it yet, brother?''Amaterasu asked Tsukuyomi, who slowly flared his aura.

Raising his eyebrow, he softly whispered ''Hmm..dragon..''

''Indeed'' Susanoo acknowledged.

''Would he be her child, sister?'' Tsukuyomi asked Amaterasu, as she was intently staring at the slitted eyes of the baby.

''I don't know what he is, but her child isn't what he is..'' She silently thought.

''It's possible brother'' Amaterasu answered. ''I will be taking care of the baby for now. Tell the guards to share the news that we will inform the people about the strange energy tomorrow'' and teleported to her home.

* * *

At night, in Amaterasu her bedroom. She was dressed in her usual gown as she held the small baby in her arms.

The baby, who has fallen asleep hours before, is laid slowly next to her on a large pillow.

''Why do I have a feeling that you are far more than you appear'' Amaterasu softly whispered, before giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

To her, their connection was made right there, as his small hands held onto her finger tips for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was 10AM in the morning when the first people made their way to the large square in front of the Trinity's palace.

The time just went past 11AM when the entire square was completely full, and the three gods made their way towards the front of the crowd.

The crowd started to whisper loudly when they spotted a small bundle in Amaterasu her arms.

''People of Takamagahara, we bring you great news'' Tsukuyomi started, causing several people in the crowd to cheer.

Susanoo stepped forward, and spoke ''Many thousands of years ago, a legend was formed around a battle between a great Red dragon and our beloved queen Inari-ōmikami''

He continued to tell about the tale, everything that was not lost over time.

''...and so we come to yesterday, when for the first time in all these years, we had the privilege, no the honor to watch inside of the dimensional gap'' Susanoo ended.

A lot of people in the crowd were astonished by the story and were now even more curious about what came down from it.

Tsukoyomi stepped forward, to continue where his brother stopped.

''As you know, the three of us confronted this unknown energy in our beloved queen Inari her shrine'' He began. ''But inside we found something that still seems impossible to us, even though we were there ourselves''

''We found a baby'' He continued, which caused many of the people in the crowd to gasp as they looked at the small bundle in Amaterasu her arms.

''It was not just any baby. The three of us have verified that the energy of the baby, is definitely similar to that of Inari-ōmikami herself''

Among the gods and the crowds that didn't know if this development yet, there were sounds of astonishment, doubt, and happiness, as some of the elder figures could still remember all their fox goddess did for their religion.

Tsukuyomi and Susanoo both took a few steps back, as Amaterasu took a few steps forward.

The crowd closed in, as they all wanted to see the baby.

Amaterasu slowly opened up the bundle and showed the baby to the public.

Some elder gods started to cry as they laid eyes on the baby. With it's white and red hair, they were immediately convinced that he at least had a connection with their beloved queen.

''Our beloved fox goddess has blessed us with a new prince'' Someone in the crowd yelled.

The man in the crowd was right, even though the Trinity took over the power after Inari her disappearance, they aren't blood-related to their true queen.

''If you, our people, want the new prince to follow in Inari-ōmikami her footsteps. We will prepare him for it''' Amaterasu stated whilst being backed up by her brothers.

All the excitement from the crowd, caused the little baby to open its eyes.

His slitted golden eyes looked over the crowd, which fell completely silent at his eyes.

Instead of crying, like a normal baby. Our little prince gave an innocent smile and released his power over the people.

One by one, the crowd fell to their knees. Not by force, but by the magnificence of his divine aura.

''Our Prince'' was being shouted by those on their knees, even the elder gods bowed down as it was eons ago that they felt this magnificence

His infinite energy caused even the worshiped Trinity to shake on their knees.

As the baby lowered his divine aura, Tsukuyomi spoke.

''People of Takamagahara. Our future looks bright with our new Prince''

Yells and cheers came from the excited crowd, as they were all united as one in happiness.

But suddenly, a young girl in the crowd shouted ''Amaterasu-ōmikami, what will he be named?''

Together with the crowd, Amaterasu slowly blinked twice and looked at the baby.

''What should we call you'' She thought before his small hand grabbed her index finger.

It was like a shock of electricity ran through her body, whispering just one name.

''We will name him..''

''Issei.!''

''My little Issei'' Amaterasu thought with a small smile as the crowd chanted the name Issei.

* * *

At the same time in Kyoto, Japan.

Inside of a large shrine, a blonde haired fox youkai was cleaning the floor, when she suddenly fell on her knees.

An aura of divine energy and pure power washed over her, causing her face to flush.

This fox youkai, Yasaka, was suddenly attacked by a feeling of nostalgia, like it was someone like her but only far purer.

''I don't know what it was...but I want it'' She thought with a large blush.

* * *

And there we have it.

The first Pilot to maybe a new story.

Tell me what you think, should I add something or shouldn't I?

Anyways, what I can confirm is this:

Yes – This will be a harem story

No – Issei will not become a devil

Thanks for reading and I hope to entertain you again.


	2. Inari's Return

Chapter 2 Inari's return

I was bored.

So I've completed the storyline for a large part.

I already know what to write for the first 15 chapters and the last 3 plus epilogue.

So if you can't count, I'm talking about 19 chapters, and I'm pretty sure till we reached 15 that I've already written out the other parts as well.

I haven't heard any more from themaximus...so I'm just going to finish it on my own I suppose.

Ooh one more thing, for those always reviewing ''update pls'' and shit. Check my profile once every couple of days, I always let you people know what I'm working on.

 _''…..'' Flashback and conversations from the past._

''…..'' Normal talk and thoughts.

 **''…..'' Great Red talking**

 _ **''…..''**_ Inari speaking in her wolf form

* * *

 _previous chapter_

 _Amaterasu slowly opened up the bundle and showed the baby to the public._

 _Some elder gods started to cry as they laid eyes on the baby. With it's white and red hair, they were immediately convinced that he at least had a connection with their beloved queen._

 _''Our beloved fox goddess has blessed us with a new prince'' Someone in the crowd yelled._

 _The man in the crowd was right, even though the Trinity took over the power after Inari her disappearance, they aren't blood-related to their true queen._

 _''If you, our people, want the new prince to follow in Inari-ōmikami her footsteps. We will prepare him for it''' Amaterasu stated whilst being backed up by her brothers._

 _All the excitement from the crowd, caused the little baby to open its eyes._

 _His slitted golden eyes looked over the crowd, which fell completely silent at his eyes._

 _Instead of crying, like a normal baby. Our little prince gave an innocent smile and released his power over the people._

 _One by one, the crowd fell to their knees. Not by force, but by the magnificence of his divine aura._

 _''Our Prince'' was being shouted by those on their knees, even the elder gods bowed down as it was eons ago that they felt this magnificence_

* * *

 **''Come on lazy fox goddess, like this''** Great Red said as he tried to teach her his latest stunt again.

Ever since she healed in the dimensional gap, Great Red was constantly busy with flapping his wings, shouting every time he managed to do his tricks.

Despite her limitations in moving as a dragon, Great Red insisted she should at least try his stunts as well.

But after the first couple of years after their battle and she was healed, she just used a bit of her heavenly fire to get him to back off.

Infinitely powerful as he was, not being able to dose a flame for 7 days and nights does make the strongest existence a bit fearful.

 _ **''How am I supposed to do that, I don't exactly have arms or wings''**_ Inari answered in a deadpan tone before yawning.

She is a fox goddess after all, and they aren't exactly known for being very active.

 **''Tssk you've become just as boring as the Ouroboros''** Great Red continued, as he made a small looping before continuing to flap his wings.

 _ **''You're just a rowdy dragon, no wonder little Ophis wanted you out.''**_ Inari replied with a wolfish grin.

 **''But this rowdy dragon here is stronger than you both!''** He roared in an annoyed tone as his body was enveloped in a destructive crimson sheet of dragonic power.

Inari lifted one of her eyebrows, as good as a large wolf could and showed her razorsharp canines.

 _ **' 'You want to play with me again little Red..''**_ She said as her own body was starting to get enveloped in a sheet of white fire, much stronger than her ordinary heavenly black fire.

 **''What have I told you about calling me that again, clown wolf..''** He answered as his yellow eyes started to gleam in madness.

Inari roared in anger and opened her mouth, which she saturated with her white flames and divine power.

 _ **''I'll show you what happens when you call me a clown, you annoying brat''**_ She roared in hate as her mouth started to glow eerily.

A small ball of white flames with a core of silver expanded out of her mouth, as Inari aimed it a Great Red.

 **''Bring it on!''** Great Red shouted back with his crimson aura shining even brighter than before.

 _ **''craaaack''**_

''…..''

''…..''

Inari stopped gathering her energy and slowly halted her attack as she heard the crack.

 _ **''Did we lose ourselves again..''**_ Inari said with a sigh.

Ever since her defeat, they kept challenging one another every week. It was a good way to spend her time besides sleeping.

Great Red, who also stopped powering himself up, was deep in thought.

 **''That wasn't us''** He said as he felt the dimensional crack appear far away from their location.

 _ **''Was it Ophis again?''**_ She asked as Ophis was the only other being beside Great Red who could control the gap to her knowledge.

 **''No. A crack means that something or someone used force to get out of the dimensional gap''** He answered. **''There are two beings, and one object able to enter and leave the dimensional gap as they please. Those are myself and Ophis, and the sword Collbrande''**

But as she wanted to know more about the sword, the dimensional gap was illuminated with a familiar divine aura, coming from a large crack in the distance.

 **''...that felt like your power''** Great Red simply stated as he looked at Inari's opened eyes.

A few moments later, as the aura and crack dissappeared, she finally realised what happened.

 _ **''H-H-How is this possible, I never had a child or sibling''**_ Inari yelled in confusion, breaking her head over the fact that there is someone or something else with the same aura as she had.

Great Red started to pale a little as he remembered something that happened a long time ago.

 **''I may have an explanation for that..''** He started with a never before heard tone.

Inari, though still confused, gave him her undivided attention.

 **''It's still a hypothesis, but I think it will answer our question''** Great Red nervously continued.

Unknown to him, the red lines on Inari her back and tail started to softly glow in anger.

 **''Well as you know, I can look inside dreams of beings, with the exception of Ophis. A few centuries ago I've noticed a limited sentience developing in a small amount of your divine power''** Great Red began.

 **''As I've tried to see what it dreamt about, all I could see and hear were the words ''Attract''. I haven't really paid attention to it anymore afterwards.''** He chuckled with a small sweatdrop.

 _ **''..and how did a small ball of my energy exactly leave this place..?''**_ Inari asked as flames started to shoot out of her back and tail. Blacker than the deepest, darkest night.

 **''I don't really know, I think it attracted enough of your power to actually grow conscious and left this place''** He honestly answered.

 _ **''So basically speaking, there is a me out there, with limited awareness, strong enough to crack the dimensional gap and is now somewhere in one of the infinite amount of dimensions..''**_ She began, before being interrupted.

 **''Takamagahara''** Great Red interrupted.

 _ **''Of course..''**_ Inari thought, if the energy sought for more, there was the place to find it.

 _ **''Well I think**_ it's time for me to go back home'' Inari said as she transformed in her human appearance.

She enveloped herself in her divine aura to protect herself from the dangers of the dimensional gap.

 **''So what are you going to do now?''** Great Red asked as he lowered his head towards the now very small human.

''Absorb it if I can. If not, I will destroy it'' Inari honestly replied as she looked up at the Dragon of Dragons.

Instead of answering, Great Red swiped with one of his claws, tearing apart the space in front of her.

She looked through the tear to see the familiar sight of The Heavenly Plains.

 **''...Don't regret your choice''** Great Red said and flapped his wings, slowly continuing his stunts.

''Say hi to Ophis for me next time she's here to challenge you. Come visit me whenever you want to have a spar again!'' She yelled towards Great Red in the distance.

With nothing left to say, the glowing form of Inari descended through the dimensional tear.

* * *

Inari descended through the tear, as the sky above Takamagahara was dark.

She was still glowing brightly in her divine power, which was noticed by many of the people who were still awake.

The appearance of the fox goddess caused a feeling of warmth to spread through the entirety of Takamagahara, showing them all that their queen was home again.

People that were already asleep woke up and took their children out of bed.

Together they walked towards the square in front of the Inari shrine, where the figure of shinto divinity reached the ground.

The divine light slowly stopped glowing, and for the first time in centuries, people could lay their eyes on her.

Inari, the fox goddess.

She expected her people to immediately question her about her whereabouts, but nothing whatsoever was said.

Instead, everyone was absorbed by her ethereal beauty.

She had a beautiful oval white face with small red lines under her eyes, indicating her to be indeed their fox goddess inari.

She wore a Junihitoe, which twelve layers of silken garment were still fluttering in the wind.

Her blue slitted eyes that looked confused at the crowd as they all roamed their eyes over her lush white locks that were tied back with a string of red silk

Their queen has returned to Takamagahara.

She had enough of the confusion and flared out a bit of her aura, more powerful than Issei's own.

Her presence caused immediate unquestioned obedience, as everyone kneeled before their fox goddess

''Our queen is back for our prince!'' People in the crowd shouted and cheered.

''Prince..?'' She silently wondered as the crowd made way for her.

''It has been a while, Inari-ōmikami'' a voice from behind said.

Inari turned around to be met by the infamous Trinity.

''The three brats, right?'' She teasingly said and started to laugh as their faces turned red from embarrassment.

''You...indeed used to call us that. Inari-ōmikami'' Tsukuyomi said in a defeated tone.

''How nice it is to see you all again.'' She started with a genuine smile, brightening up everyone around. ''But for now, I would like you to bring me to the so called prince'' and ended with a serious expression on her face.

Without further ado, the Trinity and Inari walked towards her shrine, encouraged by the cheers and shouts from her people.

''The prince is pretty popular, it seems'' Inari offhandedly said as she looked at all her people, even those in their pyjamas were shouting nothing but praises of her and the prince.

They made it to one of the bedrooms in the shrine, where Issei was with Ama-no-Uzume, the goddess of dawn, mirth and revelry.

''I see you returned with our queen'' Ama-no-Uzume said as she was playing with a little baby.

''Indeed Ama-no-Uzume, please give me a moment alone with him'' Inari replied, whilst the Trinity was surprised at her request.

As the four gods and goddesses made their way out, Inari locked the door.

''Let's take a look at you little prince'' Inari softly muttered.

She made her way towards the bed, where a smull bundle of blankets laid.

Inari stopped breathing when she looked inside of the blanket. She saw a little baby with closed eyes, small white tuffs of hair and small red stripes over his back softly breathing.

Even though this wasn't her true child, she felt a strong emotional connection with the baby.

Inari couldn't stop herself and softly touched the baby's cheek, increasing her maternal feelings towards Issei.

Issei, who was immensely enjoying the familiar warmth, slowly opened his eyes and looked into the blue slitted eyes of his ''mother''.

His ''mother'' looked into his eyes, and thought ''yellow slitted eyes..?''

Inari, who by now had forgotten her idea of absorbing or destroying her energy, lifted the baby up in her arms.

She released a small bit of her aura, to see what Issei exactly was. She was surprised when Issei released his own aura as well. An aura which perfectly imitated her own.

This inborn feeling of nostalgia caused Issei to smile brightly at his ''mother'' a smile she more than willingly returned, as small fangs protruded from her lips.

'Fufu no wonder you are so popular with our people'' She thought, as she held her ''son'' close to her.

''Sunshine, you can come in now'' Inari said out of the blue.

The door opened and a sheepishly looking Amaterasu was standing there, nervously chuckling at being caught.

Inari, with a small smile on her lips, had Issei in her arms and asked ''What is his name?''

Amaterasu, who walked up to them and reached out to the hands of the baby, answered ''We named him Issei''

She continued ''He isn't your son is he.'' she stated without doubt as she let Issei play with her fingers.

''Issei is my son, there is no doubt about it. But he is also something else'' Inari mysteriously answered her former student.

''Let's get you to bed now, Issei'' Amaterasu said and tried to take the baby from Inari.

''That won't be necessary, Amaterasu'' Inari said in a commanding tone as she turned away from her. ''I'll keep my son with me for tonight''

With a small pout on her lips, Amaterasu excused herself and wished both of them a good night.

After Amaterasu left, Inari laid down on her bed together with Issei.

''I didn't expect to have a child of my own'' she thought as her slitted blue eyes were looking into Issei's own yellow glowing slits.

She opened a bit of her Junihitoe, pulling Issei towards her so he could sleep a bit closer to her.

''If I'm going to be a mother, I should at least try to be the best at it.'' Inari thought as she saw her baby yawn and nestle himself in her neck.

Inari wrapped a bit of her loosened garments around him so he wouldn't get cold in the night, and closed her own eyes.

''Good night Issei'' were her last thoughts, before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day inside of the throne room. Inari, whilst holding Issei, sat herself down on her throne at the top of the stairs and waited for all the other gods to be seated.

She was dressed in her royal outfit, consisting of a diamond crown and golden garments. Those garments were white on the inside and gold on the outside. Issei however was dressed in a small yukata fit for a prince. In the colors white on the inside, and red on the outside.

As everyone was seated, the Trinity started off with their questions.

''Can you tell us what happened to you ever since your fight, Inari-ōmikami?'' Susanoo asked with barely consealed curiosity.

''Alright, let's see. It all began..'' Inari started.

* * *

 _flashback after fight_

 _''Who are you!?'' Inari shouted at the dragon. She was bleeding from all over her body. One of her nine tails was missing, and she had a large bleeding scratch over the length of her body._

 _''I am the Apocalyptic dragon'' The dragon answered, as he missed one of his wings and half of its body was covered in heavenly black fire._

 _''How can you be stronger than I am, a divine deity'' Inari asked as she started to wobble a bit._

 _''My strength increases with the amount of people dreaming, especially when they dream about me. For as long as there are dreams, I can never die'' He replied as his wing started to grow back._

 _''I see'' Inari answered. She completely destroyed the dragon several times, but now understood what he meant as he would just reappear a few seconds later._

 _''Indeed, ever since our little show all those eons of time ago. My powers have exponentially increased''_

 _She dropped down and said ''I can't go on anymore''_

 _The dragon simply nodded and tried to fly away._

 _''Where are you going, aren't you going to kill me?'' The fox goddess asked as she was completely surrendered to his mercy._

 _''It was a good fight. I don't have any reason to kill you. You can stay here for now and heal, as long as you promise to spar with me once in a while.''_ _The dragon answered._

* * *

''..and just like that, I stayed in the dimensional gap and sparred with him every other day, till I had my son'' Inari ended her story.

Several of the gods clapped and cheered.

''Marvelous, to even fight toe to toe with the strongest being. As expected of our queen'' Some of them shouted.

Issei, who didn't understand anything that happened around him, just laughed and cheered with the gods, much to the happiness of his mother.

''One day, my little Issei will be even stronger than Great Red'' She boldly proclaimed to the audience.

One of the gods, The god of war and archery Hachiman, stood up and spoke.

''Inari-ōmikami, your son is very powerful, but even you after all this time could not defeat the Dragon of Dragons, how would he be able to?''

Inari, who was happily playing with a giggling Issei as Hachiman spoke, gave a mysterious answer to the audience.

''My son is far more than our eyes can see. With the appropriate amount of guidance and training, it would take him less than two decades to surpass me''

With these last words, Inari left the throne room with Issei, giving the audience some time to think about her words.

* * *

Inari, who held Issei, made her way towards his new bedroom.

''Here's your new bedroom'' She softly said to her baby, who was already on the edge of falling asleep.

Amaterasu had saved no time or effort to prepare his bedroom, which could be seen as his entire room was filled to the brim with everything a small child could need.

Issei, who by now had fallen asleep, was slowly lowered down in his new bed.

''Good night my little baby'' Inari whispered and kissed her son on top of his head, before making her way out of the room.

A few hours later, as it started to storm outside, Issei woke up from the sound and flashes from the lightning in the distance.

Issei was scared but expected to see his mother next to him like the night before, ready to smother him with love.

But this time, no one was there.

Something timeless grabbed his heart, at the feeling of being alone.

In his mind, Issei saw flashes of a past that was not his own.

He saw himself screaming for someone to save him, but no one did.

Power grabbed his heart with every flash of the foreign past.

It was a nightmare, given form to a monster.

It grew in length and size.

It turned red and grew wings.

The Dragon of the Apocalypse.

* * *

an enormously powerful amount of power was released in a pulse of deep red energy as it shook the entirety of Takamagahara.

Inari, who was deeply asleep, shot out of her bed as the first thing in her mind was her son.

She ran towards his room and saw that the door was blasted right off its hinges.

Inari looked inside and held her hand in front of her mouth at the scene.

Her baby boy was crying as he was in the center of a crimson shroud of unimaginable radiance.

Inside of him, undiluted primal power crawled through his veins, taking possession of every single cell in his body.

''I'm so lonely'' His unconciousness told him, acting on his instincts as energy.

His blanket incinerated from the intense heat, as his yellow slitted eyes turned red.

Slowly, his entire bed started to smoke from the heat.

''I'm alone, so alone'' and his power lashed out with his emotion.

The crimson shroud around him released itself in a burst of crimson, taking out the wall with him.

Slowly, Issei's skin started to tear from the energy he was releasing, and small fangs started to grow.

Inari, who was no longer able to look at the scene, enveloped herself into her own divine aura and ran into the destroyed room.

''Issei!'' She yelled as she grabbed her son and held him in a protective cocon of her divine energy.

* * *

 _Inside of Issei's heart._

 _''Release it all, it won't hurt anymore''_

 _''It will give us the power we need, just let it go''_

 _''..sei!''_

 _''Take it, power will protect us''_

 _''Issei!''_

 _''…..''_

 _''Come back to me Issei''_

 _''Renounce her, we can only trust us''_

 _''Don't be shy, my son''_

 _''We screamed so loud, but no one reached out''_

 _''Grasp it Issei, I will always reach out''_

 _It was so unbelievably small, but the heart wanted it_

 _''Don't forget us again''_

 _Issei softly held her as they both dissappeared._

* * *

In the destroyed bedroom, Inari woke up and saw that her son had calmed down.

However, he was still shrouded with energy, which rapidly took a different shape.

Afraid of where this was going, she made her way through the destroyed wall and aimed Issei at the sky.

She was just in time as a large beam of dragon energy was launched into the sky.

It was strong enough to incinerate anything on its path if it was aimed at Takamagahara.

Issei kept putting out more energy, till he used up all of the power and the beam slowly stopped.

All that was left to see from the beam was a large hole in the dark clouds.

As she now held her sleeping son, Inari wondered what kind of horrors he had to go through to make it this far.

Deciding that she would find out tomorrow, Inari made her way back to her bedroom with Issei.

But unknown to her, not only those in Takamagahara have seen or felt Issei's beam of dragon energy.

* * *

Inside of the khaos brigade headquarters was a small black haired girl with pointy ears seated on top of a small throne.

She was busy contemplating her group's next course of action, till she suddenly stopped and focussed on a familiar dragonic signature.

This girl, Ophis, noticed that it wasn't completely the same as her rivals.

She could feel a small mix of dragon essence and something divine in the signature

Ophis came to a shocking conclusion. ''Offspring'' she softly said out loud.

* * *

''Issei, I will be out in a few minutes'' Inari said the next day. ''Amaterasu and Susanoo will be here soon to take you out to the park''

She really regretted to leave Issei alone this soon after what happened, but as she ruled the Shinto once again, she didn't have the luxury to be with Issei all the time.

Fortunately, Amaterasu was more than happy to help her out.

Inari gave her son a quick kiss on his cheek and made her way out of the room.

The second Inari stepped out, Ophis transmitted herself into Issei's room.

Ophis, who was expecting a small dragon, had a small ball of black and purple crackling in her hand, ready to annihilate him.

She, however, did not expect to see a sleeping baby with white hair.

The small ball of destruction ceased to exist with a blink of her eyes and silently made her move towards Issei.

''a baby'' Ophis unemotionally said as she hovered her hand above his heart.

''Wolf'' She thought as she saw his memories.

Ophis tilted her face as she saw a large amount of a foreign energy in his body.

''What, is this'' She said out loud as she now held her hand onto his skin.

Unconsciously, Issei felt the insane amount of power inside of Ophis her body and flared his own aura.

Divine power coiled around him as Ophis stepped back from his body.

From all the commotion that happened, Issei slowly woke up from his small nap.

He looked around to see a small girl with pointy ears, looking at him with an unemotional stare.

Ophis was surprised to see him sticking his arms out as he made the energy dissappear.

''Strange'' She said, and grabbed his hands.

During their connection, visions were shared. They were both alone, had immense power and no one heard them.

As Ophis let go of the baby, much to Issei's frustration, she said ''You, intrigue me''

A small black snake came out of her fingertop, and slowly moved towards Issei and bit him, completely dissappearing in his body.

''You, are special'' Ophis concluded, as she just marked her new interest.

Ophis, who felt the near arrival of Amaterasu and Susanoo, quickly transmitted out of the room.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter.

If you didn't. Tough luck. :)

Was kind of a pain to write, as he is so young and can't really do anything at all.

For those that might not have understood the ''we'' and ''us'' in Issei's heart, remember that he is made up of the accumilation of countless energy balls, all with their own voice.

So yeah, that's all I've had to say.

 **Chapter 3 – Revelations and Early Years.**


	3. Revelations and Early Years

Chapter 3 Early Years.

Hello everyone.

I was surprised to see so many views since the last update, so I wanted to treat you to a new chapter fairly soon.

Ain't that nice huh. :P

Without further ado.

Let's start the show!

* * *

It's been five years, since Inari the fox goddess had returned to take her rightful place back on the throne of the Shinto.

During those five years, many things have happened with, and around Issei.

First of all, what does a baby made of energy actually eat?

After trying numerous types of food, even having a woman who just had a child of her own breastfeed Issei, nothing seemed to work.

Till one day..

* * *

 _''Sigh, what am I going to do with you..'' Inari thought as she was slowly rocking Issei's cradle in the early morning._

 _He had been crying non-stop last night as he was sleeping next to Amaterasu. Her solar energy gave him a little energy, but far too little to properly feed him._

 _After she went to do whatever a sun goddess does, Inari stayed home to take care of him._

 _''Ooh!'' Inari suddenly thought. ''This might work''_

 _''If she can provide him with energy, then so can I''_

 _She undressed her gown, releasing her large breasts from their cage, and held Issei near her breasts._

 _Her baby managed to draw energy from her as she breastfed him, finally calming him down._

 _''I guess it isn't so bad to be a mother'' Inari thought as she smiled down at her eating baby._

* * *

After she found out how Issei could be nourished, Inari shared the news with Amaterasu who tried it as well.

She found out that he also enjoyed eating her energy, even though it wasn't the same as his mother's.

Amaterasu felt him absorbing parts of her energy and made them into his own, as it was a pure energy without a signature.

After a year of breastfeeding Issei, the gods were very surprised to find out that Issei was now able to get energy from the sun as well, which was something only she could do before.

The relationship between Issei and Amaterasu would only grow more as she would be sleeping next to him most of the time.

Ever since the accident, where Issei managed to release his father's power, Inari and the other gods were reluctant with leaving Issei alone at any given moment, so it was decided that there would always be someone sleeping with him till he was older.

Amaterasu immediately volunteered for it. She did not give another reason but feeling very connected to him.

Issei treated her as his beloved ''Ama-nee'' and she in turn called him ''Issei-chan'' and treated him as her son/brother.

During their nights, they would always cuddle together to preserve heat, or so Amaterasu said. But deep inside, she started to develop affectionate feelings for the small baby and decided to play a major role in his early years. If these would grow with time, she wanted to profit from them in a decade and a half.

It was not frowned upon in Takamagahara. If you're close to immortal, a decade or two doesn't mean a thing. Many of the elder gods had partners with an age difference of decades or even centuries.

''The little prince'' as he was affectionately called by the people, grew up with all the people. He considered everyone his surrogate family and treated them all like ''Nee-sans, Nii-sans, Oji-sans, Baa-sans, and Kaa-sans''

This made everyone around Takamagahara treat each other better as well. If their prince could treat your neighbour as an uncle, then so could you treat him good as well.

Within those five years, the unity in Takamagahara went to a level that has never been seen before. There was no doubt that everyone would defend every single person in the heavenly plains, because they were just as dear to you, as your own family.

But in all this sunshine and happiness, there was only one thing that Issei missed.

His mother wouldn't/couldn't tell him about his father.

Issei saw how most of the children had a father, and asked Inari about his own. She told him that she couldn't tell him yet, but promised that one day she would.

Even though she could be tough on him, Inari had been a fantastic mother. She was very fond of Issei and enjoyed spending every moment with him. He even brought her teasing side out more than the people of Takamagahara would have liked to see. After all, a fox never forgets it's tricks.

After they heard the news of Issei asking about his father, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo were both more than happy to fill that role, hoping to give Issei a good example of a male role model for when Issei has children of his own in the future.

* * *

Issei had his school intro yesterday, which he visited with Susanoo, a week after his fifth birthday.

Today was finally the day Issei had been looking forward to.

His first school day.

Woken up early in the morning by Inari and she dressed him in a little yukata.

It wasn't something new for him. The Shinto was very strict on the way the people dressed in Takamagahara.

''My little baby, you look so cute'' She said, as she started to nuzzle his cheek. Human form or not, Inari was still a wolf.

''K-Kaa-san, let me go now'' Issei squeaked and turned a little red as she kept nuzzling him.

''Why would I do that? Is my little prince not happy with his loving mother'' and started to tickle him.

Inari kept tickling and nuzzling him till he couldn't stand straight on his feet anymore.

''Now don't be late on your first day of school dear'' She laughed as she made her way out of the room.

Issei, who almost soiled himself from laughing, sighed out loud before mumbling ''At least I have enough time to get to school'' as he had gotten familiar with her teasing the past years.

It was a great beginning of a new time in his life.

He didn't know it at the time, but tonight would completely change his life.

* * *

''All her nuzzling will turn me into a wolf as well one day'' Issei thought, as he could feel an almost primal instinct coming up when she nuzzled him.

He was slightly daydreaming as he was walking towards school, greeting everybody he saw from the elderly going for an early morning walk, to the merchants opening their stores.

''Fox prince, have an apple. The farmer you suggested harvested them yesterday and they are selling like hot cakes'' One of the merchants said, and threw an apple at Issei.

''Thank you sir, I'm glad it worked out'' Issei replied, and bit in the apple.

''Hmm.. it's really good'' He thought as he continued his way.

Three shadows behind a bush, followed Issei with their eyes, as he walked behind them.

They slowly sneaked behind him, as he was paying attention to his apple.

But Issei was paying attention, as he walked with a hidden smile.

''3...2...1..'' Issei thought and quickly turned around to catch his assailants.

Three white foxes jumped into his arms and started to lick his face.

''Come on you guys, cut it out'' Issei laughed, as he played with them.

Ever since Inari her return, the white foxes have found their way back to the plains of Takamagahara and moved back into their dens on the outskirts of Takamagahara.

Issei, who basically is part Inari, has been followed by these three foxes ever since the first time he walked outside.

The people were also very happy to see the foxes back, as they were a sign of good harvest and prosperity.

''Let's go you guys. Ama-nee is going to kill me if I'm late'' Issei barked at the foxes and began to run towards his school.

The foxes followed him till he reached his school, and gave Issei a foxy grin when he waved them off.

* * *

The classroom was already full with children when Issei entered.

Talking stopped when they saw that their classmate was the prince.

''Is that the prince..?'' One of the children asked his neighbour.

''I think so'' He replied with awe in his voice.

But before they could ask Issei, the teacher came in.

''Hello everyone, my name is Omoikane, and I will be your teacher the coming five years'' He said to his new students.

 _Omoikane is one of the elder gods. He is the god of Wisdom and Intelligence._

''Today we will have a shorter day than usual, so please everyone introduce yourselves'' Omoikane said, as he pointed at the student in front of him to begin.

* * *

The school bells rang, and Issei made his way outside with his classmates.

''See you tomorrow, Issei'' One of his new friends said, as he walked away from him.

''Bye bye'' Issei yelled back.

As it was still pretty early, Issei decided to saunter around Takamagahara and search for his fox friends.

Issei played with the three white foxes, plus some extra just outside of the plains, all day long, till the sun slowly began to set.

He began to walk towards his home but saw some light still on in his mother's shrine.

In the inner sanctuary of her shrine, Inari was having a conversation with the Trinity.

''We have to protect Issei, we cannot have them discover his existence'' Tsukuyomi said, as the others nodded at his words.

''I think it's imperative to close ourselves off for the coming 5 years, and train Issei to the best of our abilities'' Susanoo continued.

''I agree, we will remain aligned with the Youkai. Search for every spy in Takamagahara and get rid of them. We can count ourselves lucky that none can enter our city, only the plains'' Inari said with a strong expression on her face.

''Inari-Ōkami, can you explain to us what Issei exactly is?'' Amaterasu asked curiously.

After these five years, the Trinity still didn't know what Issei was.

''Alright, but listen closely..'' Inari began. ''That night when Issei destroyed part of my shrine, I felt who his father was. It was Great Red'' Shocking the Trinity in quietness.

''In the centuries after our fight, there was a part of my and his energy that came into contact and fused together. Throughout the many centuries afterwards the energy attracted more of our energy, which made him stronger and protected him from the harsh environment'' She continued ''My divine energy managed to protect him, and Great Red's dragon power managed to create a sustainable body. As far as I know, Issei is me and Great Red''

''T-That's quite a story'' Tsukuyomi said. The power of Inari and Great Red in a single boy, how powerful could Issei become.

 _''Thud''_

The four were quickly alerted by a small thud that came from behind the door.

Amaterasu quickly ran to the door and opened it.

She widened her eyes when she saw what made the thud.

''What was it?'' Inari asked, and was shocked when Amaterasu lifted up Issei's schoolbag.

''It looks like Issei found out'' Susanoo said with a small frown.

''He must feel so betrayed that I didn't tell him'' Inari said as she softly started to sob.

Amaterasu softly rubbed Inari her back, and whispered ''Don't worry, Issei-chan has never held grudges against you. He'll understand why you didn't tell him''

''I'm going to look for Issei now, so please stay with Inari-Ōkami for now'' She told her brothers, and made her way out of the room.

* * *

Issei was running as fast as he could towards his own shrine.

A magnificent temple with a silver roof, similar to the color of his divine aura, loomed up in the distance.

The shrine was dedicated to him as a prince. His mother's shrine was just across the street.

He went inside his shrine and ran towards his own room.

Issei jumped into his bed when he got to the room, and started to cry.

Silently, the door opened and Amaterasu stepped inside.

She slowly slipped behind Issei in his bed, and as he noticed her solar energy, he buried his face between her breasts and bawled.

Amaterasu just held Issei, as he kept crying.

''Ama-nee..what am I..?'' Issei softly said as he held onto her like a lifeline.

''You're my little Issei-chan'' She replied with a small smile.

''But you heard kaa-san, I'm not her real child.'' Issei continued

''She loves you just as much, you know'' Amaterasu said

''..do you love me too, Ama-nee?'' Issei asked

Amaterasu developed a small blush at his honest question. No one had ever asked if she loved someone besides her brothers.

''..I do'' She softly replied.

''I love you too, Ama-nee'' Issei shouted in her bosom ''and when I grow up I want to marry you''

''Fufu how cute Issei-chan. If you still feel the same in 10 years, you can try it again'' She replied, and gave him a small peck on his nose.

''Are you feeling any better, Issei-chan?'' Amaterasu asked as she felt his breathing calming down.

With everything that happened today, it wasn't a surprise that Issei had fallen asleep in her arms.

She softly sighed, as she ruffled his hair and whispered ''marrying me huh..''

Over the centuries, many gods from several religions had tried to wooh the beautiful sun goddess, but none succeeded. Even her own brother, Tsukuyomi, tried to win her affection.

But ever since meeting Issei, his divine aura and using her own ability, awakened something inside of her.

Even though he is so much younger than her, she is more than interested to get to know the grown up Issei.

''It will take Issei-chan a bit more than a decade to mature..'' Amaterasu thought. ''If you turn out just as handsome as I think you'll be, I'm definitely going to make you mine''

After she grabbed Issei's blanket and laid it over them, before she fell into a deep slumber as well.

* * *

It had been 5 years since that faithful night ever since Issei found out about his origin.

Inari apologized profusely the next day, telling him that she was very sorry. Issei instantly forgave her and told her that she was his mother and knew what was best for him.

This strengthened their already strong ties, and that night, she explained everything she knew about him.

His relationship with Amaterasu had also grown tighter. Ever since he proclaimed he loved her, he did everything he could to win her love. Much to the amusement of Tsukuyomi and Susanoo.

It grew even more after Issei's eight birthday, when his father truly came through for him, as his dragon aura started to grow significantly, attracting females from every species

During their training exercises, Amaterasu couldn't keep the blush of her face and would hold him as often as she could.

Issei also grew significantly stronger over the years, as he started to train with his mother and the Trinity.

Inari trained him to use her divine power in objects, such as swords and arrows, and worked together with him to turn into her animal form, the wolf.

Amaterasu trained him how to use her heavenly flames, but when she showed him and he tried to recreate them, something amazing happened.

Instead of a black flame, he made a deep white flame with a pulsing red core. Issei threw it at a large rock, and it spontaneously combusted. They found out that the white fire had the superheated properties of the heavenly black, the same length as well, and the red core would simply evaporate everything it touched.

Susanoo his lightning training was a lot more difficult for Issei, as his thunder would turn into a pale red, destroying everything in its path. Susanoo decided it was too dangerous to continue, and would wait till he was older.

Tsukuyomi taught him everything he needed to know as a future leader. He taught him diplomatics, vocabulary and dinner etiquette.

Even though he was warned by Susanoo, at night he would go to the courtyard and tried to control his father's power.

Issei quickly managed to discover that his father's power grew the more agitated he was and decided to pick up meditation as well.

The first year he made little progress with using his father's power, but the second year he saw significant improvements.

He was now able to make lightning coil around him without harming himself or the area around him.

But one night, Issei was shocked to see small red scales appear on his arms. Something inside of him said to try and flare a small amount of energy in his arms, and so he did.

His arms lit up in a crimson miasma, and he punched a target in the courtyard, completely turning it into nothingness.

''Wow'' Issei thought. ''Tou-san must be really strong''

Issei kept training as much as he could, and today, the day before his tenth birthday, Issei had finally managed to control his father's power on a basic level.

* * *

Today was the day of Issei's tenth birthday.

He was woken up by a happy Amaterasu, wishing him a happy birthday as she hugged him.

When he got downstairs, Inari also happily held him, and gave him his first ''gift''

''Today is the first day you'll be joining me in the throne room'' Inari said as she ruffled his white hair.

''Hehhh, what about school?'' Issei asked his mother.

Inari looked at him with a strange expression, before she smiled.

''Didn't you know? Yesterday was your last school day, and everything else you needed to know, was taught to you be Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto'' Inari replied with a small smile.

Issei facepalmed himself before he chuckled a little. ''I forgot, I was so tired that I can't even remember what happened yesterday''

''Come on Issei, let's get to the council'' Inari said, and half an hour later after they were both dressed they entered her throne room.

For an hour, the council spoke about the economy, the education, the other mythologies and the Shinto follower numbers.

''Very well everyone, I agree with your statements. Implement them as soon as possible'' Inari said from her throne, receiving a bow in confirmation.

''I believe that was the entire agenda. You are all free to leave'' She continued and the council stood up.

* * *

''Wait a minute, Issei'' Inari said as the council left the throne room.

''What is it kaa-san?'' He asked her.

''It's time for you to know more about my existence after all these years'' Inari said, as she sat her son into her lap.

She turned the smile on her face into a serious expression when she began..

''Issei, I'd like to tell you the story of how I came to be the fox goddess.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a white wolf living in a forest._

 _One day, a wounded fox entered his territory, but instead of killing it, the white wolf nursed it back to health._

 _Weeks later, more and more foxes appeared in its domain, seeking shelter from the growing human population that tried to catch these foxes._

 _For years, the wolf protected them, attacking humans to stop them from harming his precious friends._

 _The foxes from then on followed the wolf everywhere it went._

 _But one day, the humans entered it's domain, seeking food they so desperately needed._

 _The wolf, which had grown in size and intellect after the foxes started to worship it, showed the humans how to grow food, by planting rice in shallow water._

 _The humans learned from the wolf and treated it with respect. The first small shrine was soon a fact._

 _Word spread among the humans that there was a wolf in Japan walking through the lands, followed by white foxes, showing the people how to grow rice and fertilise their lands._

 _It did so for hundreds of years,now protecting foxes and people from starvation. It's status quickly reached godlike proportions and the wolf grew in size, power, and sentience._

 _It was five hundred years ago that the wolf finally reached humanlike intelligence and sentience._

 _Inari the fox goddess was finally born._

* * *

''Wow'' Issei exclaimed after Inari finished her tale.

''That's right, your kaa-san is pretty cool'' Inari said, as she was glowing from pride at his comment and gave him a peace sign.

''I hope to protect Takamagahara one day just as well as you protected the foxes'' He replied with a bright smile.

Inari softly nuzzled her little boy on top of his head, and said ''Come on, let's go home''

They walked hand-in-hand towards his own shrine, as the streets were mysteriously silent.

''Where is everyone'' Issei asked as even the late night bars were closed.

''Who knows Issei'' She said, but her thoughts were like ''I know, Issei''

Inari opened the front door of Issei's shrine and walked him in.

It was very dark, till the lights were suddenly lit when they reached the inner courtyard.

The courtyard was filled to the brim with people from all over Takamagahara, shouting ''Happy tenth birthday!''

* * *

The party was over, and everyone slowly went home.

Issei had tremendously enjoyed the party and received several dozen gifts from the people of Takamagahara.

He just entered his room with the gifts he received from the Trinity. Issei received a small floating moon from Tsukuyomi, which he could use as a night light and showed him how visible the moon would be that night.

Susanoo gave him a book about lightning magic and would train him with it starting the next week.

Amaterasu gave him a small necklace that would amplify his ability to gain energy from the sun.

As Issei was enjoying these gifts, there was a knock on his door.

''Issei, are you there?'' Inari asked.

''Yes, kaa-san'' He answered, and she opened the door.

''Did you enjoy yourself, Issei'' She asked, as she sat next to him on the bed.

''Hmm I did'' he answered, as he laid his head in her lap.

''Issei, as the Shinto prince you have certain responsibilities..'' Inari began as she softly played with his hair.

''The Trinity and I have decided it is time for the next part of your training, which will take place in Kyoto''

Issei, who said nothing, waited for his mother to continue.

''Every mythology gains power from faith of the people, even we do. Fortunately, we aren't in dire need of believers as we still have 100.000 shrines left in Japan'' Inari continued

''And from those, 32.000 are solely dedicated to me, and in extension to you'' She said as she puffed her chest out in pride.

''Why do I have to train there, when I can learn everything here?'' Issei asked in a solemn voice, not looking forward to an adventure away from home.

''That's because humans can reason for themselves. If you can't understand their motives, we won't be able to change the tide if we ever get in trouble as a mythology'' She answered softly.

''In the morning, you will go towards the floating bridge of heaven, which connects Takamagahara with Kyoto. When you reach Kyoto, search for the Fushimi Inari Taisha shrine, there will someone wait for you'' Inari continued, as he son started to sob softly.

''Don't cry now Issei, you can return here every weekend as Susanoo will have to train you as well''

Inari released her large white wolf tail and wrapped it around Issei.

''I'll miss you too you know'' Inari continued, as she had a few droplets dripping down her cheeks as well.

''I'm also really sorry for not being able to send you off tomorrow. Amaterasu will do that for me, so the best I can do is sleep with you tonight''

He didn't reply but made himself comfortable in Inari her arms and tail.

''Goodnight Issei'' She whispered, as she saw her little boy asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Issei woke up early to spend the day in Kyoto.

Inari already left, but she'd written a small note for him and left it on his desk.

''Good luck Issei and I'll see you Friday'' He read.

Issei quickly got dressed and made his way to the bridge, where he was greeted by Amaterasu.

''Goodmorning Issei-chan'' She said, as she gave Issei a big hug.

''Morning Ama-nee'' He answered, as he deeply enjoyed her voluptuous body encasing him in warmth''Hmm..I'm really going to miss your solar energy''

She softly slapped him on top of his head ''Baka Issei, you're supposed to miss me'' Amaterasu replied with a fake angry tone and tried to get him off of her.

''I'm going to miss you too Ama-nee, I really don't want to go'' Issei answered as he grabbed her tighter.

She slowly kneeled down to look him in his eyes and gave him a soft smile.

''Issei-chan, you're our prince. You must be able to protect us in the future'' She said, as she would miss him more than he could imagine.

''But Issei-chan, listen..'' Amaterasu continued in a soft whisper. ''When you come back from Kyoto on your fifteenth birthday, I'll have a special surprise for you'' and she slowly dragged her tongue over his helix and sucked on his earlobe.

''W-W-What are you doing, A-Ama-nee!'' Issei shouted as his face turned crimson and held his wet ear.

''Don't worry about it Issei-chan. When you're fifteen, I'd be more than happy to show you'' Amaterasu said with a small amount of lust in her voice. ''But for now, good luck in Kyoto''

Issei, now back to his own self, gave her one more quick hug and a small peck on her cheek and ran off towards the bridge.

Amaterasu, who was waving at the retreating back of Issei, thought ''I'm all hot and bothered now. You better come home soon'' before making her way back towards her palace.

* * *

The arrival of Issei wasn't announced to the public as it would cause a mayhem among the youkai living in Kyoto, so he was able to calmly walk the bridge between Takamagahara and Kyoto.

It was the first time for Issei that he could walk around normally without being bowed to constantly nor that anyone would request his aid.

Issei, who of course didn't mind helping his people, was elated with this development, though he missed his mother and Amaterasu very much.

During his walk around the city, he visited several of the famous landmarks Kyoto had to offer before he made his way to the main shrine of his mother, where someone would pick him up.

Last night, when Issei asked Inari who would wait for him, she would only laugh out loud without answering his question.

This, of course, made Issei slightly nervous, as he got very familiar with his mother's teasing side, and couldn't stop him from imagining the worst.

But when he finally arrived at the shrine of his mother, there was a beautiful young woman standing there next to the main shrine building.

She didn't look a day over sixteen years old, had long locks of blonde hair, and when she noticed him, her golden topaz colored eyes were directly focussed on his own yellow slitted ones.

She walked towards him with a sway in her hips, making her large breasts jiggle in her white haori, and gave him a small bow when she stood in front of him.

''Issei-sama, please follow me'' She said, as she made her way inside the shrine.

Issei yieldingly walked behind her, but instead of watching her walk, he was immersed in her voluptuous figure as they made their way towards the throne room.

When they arrived, the young woman excused herself and left the room for a few minutes to return with a small dish and a drink for Issei.

''You must have been very hungry after spending the day in Kyoto'' She said with a small smile and slightly dilated eyes.

As Issei ate, she started to sniff the air, which caused her eyes to dilate even further.

He completed his dinner in silence, and she wordlessly took his plate and excused herself once more.

''M-My name is Y-Yasaka, I will be your trainer the c-coming years'' She said as she returned from cleaning Issei's plate after dinner.

Issei, who was slightly confused at her sudden nervous behaviour, was shaken as she slowly stood up and walked towards him.

Suddenly, a pair of large fox ears came out of her hair and nine fluffy blonde tails shot out of her back before she stood in front of him.

Yasaka looked at Issei, who by now was positively mortified at the look in her eyes, and tried to shoot back away from her, but was stopped by a kneeling Yasaka who held onto his hands.

By now, she was definitely acting very strange as a large red blush covered her entire face, and got even closer to him.

''Wh-Wha-'' Issei began but was stopped as she pressed her index finger on his lips, and moved forward.

Issei, who was now completely flat on the ground, heard Yasaka softly mumble some words as her hot breath tickled his cheek.

''I-I'm sorry, I-Issei-sama..It's just..'' Yasaka said with a honey voice.

''J-Just what..?'' He answered as her face got closer to his.

''…..''

''…..''

''You just smell really delicious!'' She shouted, and glomped him right there, nuzzling her face in his hair and wrapped her nine tails tight around his chest.

Within a minute, Yasaka was fast asleep on top of him, keeping Issei trapped between her nine very fluffy and curious appendages.

''Sigh, This training is going to take a loooong ti- Hey don't grab me there!'' Issei shouted, as her tails tried to find his own appendage.

''Haaa, Ama-chan, save me!'' Were Issei's last thoughts, before he drowned between her generous breasts with a big blush on his face.

* * *

There we have it guys, chapter 3 of The Shinto Prince.

I did enjoy writing the chapter, mainly the last scene with Yasaka, she's a real tease :) but to be honest, it was kind of a filler/mandatory chapter.

Those that might be a bit offended by the small amounts of ''ecchi'' themaximus is kind of very strict on the oppai, need to give him his moments as well.

That was enough information I suppose, coming chapters will have more fun and more action.

So yeah, chapter 4 will come your way probably somewhere mid next week, but for now I've hoped you enjoyed the story.

Btw, this has been the last chapter where I had to describe Issei as such a small kid. He's a little older now and more intelligent so now the story will be more enjoyable to write.

 **Chapter 4 – Yasaka's Training**

Peace out!


	4. Training from Yasaka

Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of the Shinto prince.

I'm happy to see that the story is so well received, I'd like to thank you all for that.

From the next chapter on, there will be a lot of OC adventures for Issei, and I'm pretty sure they will be quite creative and fun.

Some new characters will make a short appearance as well.

From the reviews, I'd like to talk about two things: the harem and Issei's power.

Harem wise, there will be more women joining than I could fit in the description. I'd like to keep them a secret for now.

Also Issei's power, they kind of come to me as I write, so if there are any similarities with other FF or manga/anime, it is completely coincidental.

Ooh so exciting :)

But for now, Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next day, after Yasaka reluctantly let go of him, Issei began his morning exercises.

His face was still steaming after he remembered the way he woke up.

''She's even more clingy than Ama-nee'' Issei thought, as he remembered waking up in a world of fluffy tails and large breasts.

''B-But it was nice though..'' Issei thought, as he was busy with his meditation.

Yasaka had completely turned around since yesterday. She let him know that it would be a common reoccurrence from now on as his mother told her that Issei was bad at being alone.

She also stopped calling him ''Issei-sama'' and went for a more casual approach with ''Issei-kun''

As Issei was pushing himself up, there was a certain nine-tailed fox watching him intently with a blush on her face.

''Let's play a little with Issei-kun'' She thought, and silently made her way towards him.

Her nine tails quickly immobilized Issei as she pounced on him.

''I found you, Issei-kun'' Yasaka purred in his ear. ''Don't tire yourself too much, my training will begin in 15 minutes''

''C-Come on Yasaka-san, get off of me'' Issei said as he tried to wiggle himself out of her tails.

''No no, Issei-kunnn'' She answered as she shook her finger in front of him. ''I'm going to learn you to like it.'' she continued. ''..and then I'm going to make you mine..'' she thought at the same time.

Issei could feel an almost primal smell coming off of her, when her eyes started to get dilated again like the night before.

''Not again..'' Issei thought as he could feel her hands starting to roam his body this time. Even though he was only ten years old, he was developing quite early as a man.

Yasaka her hands slowly went over his stomach, through his yukata, causing her to purr in delight.

''I wonder what it is about you Issei-kun, that makes me so hot inside'' Yasaka whispered, as her face slowly got closer to his own.

''Aaah..'' Yasaka moaned out.

Issei could feel her warm breath on his lips as her own deep red lips were coming closer.

Yasaka her conscious was by now completely sealed away by her primal instincts.

Her head slowly dipped down even more, seconds away from kissing Issei.

''What do you think you're doing'' an unknown voice suddenly said, waking Yasaka up from her primal state.

She quickly jumped up and surrounded herself with foxfire, ready to attack the one entering the shrine's courtyard.

White hot flames surrounded her body, hot enough to challenge Vritra's black flames, and her slitted eyes turned golden yellow.

''You dare enter the sanctity of Inari-Omikami, I will en-'' Yasaka began to threaten the one disturbing her from giving Issei his first kiss but began to pale a little as she saw who it was.

In front of her stood a man with a deceptive appearance. He was only three feet tall, covered in golden fur and had a face filled with wrinkles and creases.

In his hand, he held a staff-like weapon and was smoking his cigarettes whilst looking at them through shades.

''I thought it would take you longer to start and molest your prince'' The small man continued.

''Uhmm.. Who exactly are you?'' Issei interrupted, as he felt an amazing amount of power radiating from the old man's body.

''It looks like our ''fox in heat'' hasn't introduced me yet I see. My name is Sun Wukong, and I will be your second teacher'' The now identified Sun Wukong said.

''I'm not in heat..'' Yasaka murmured, before gaining a blush that grew by the second. ''He just smells really, really good''

''Let's leave her to her own for a moment, Issei-sama'' Sun Wukong said. ''For the coming four and a half years, we will both train you in the use of your inborn abilities, and I will teach you how to use Senjutsu'' he continued.

''Do you have any questions so far?'' Sun Wukong asked as he saw confusion on Issei's face.

''What exactly is Senjutsu?'' He asked, curious about its abilities.

Sun gave him a small smirk, ready to blow the prince away with the awesomeness called Senjutsu.

''In short, Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life'' Sun explained before he continued.

''But as you are energy yourself, constructed in a body of dragon power, we will mainly be focussing on two things.''

''First of all, concentrating the energy around the hand and use it in combination with hand-to-hand combat and secondly we will work on blasting the power towards an opponent.'' Sun said, before ending his explanation.

''It's time for my explanation!'' Yasaka excitedly yelled as she latched herself onto Issei's unsuspecting back again.

''I will help you with meditation and transcending'' She said. ''It will help you with keeping a cool head during battle and as you are a part of Inari, you will have to ascend into godhood''

''But for now, let's see what you can do'' Yasaka and Sun Wukong said at the same time, raising their auras to a dangerous level.

* * *

''Hmm.. I see'' Sun Wukong said, as Issei and Yasaka were both laying on the ground, heavily breathing after their spar. Yasaka however was twitching heavily with a lustful smile on her face.

The spar didn't take that long. Yasaka was fairly soon beaten by Issei's overwhelming aura, but not in the way you would expect.

At the start of the fight, the surprise of the sudden battle caused him to use his father's power, and it worked as a very strong aphrodisiac on Yasaka, immediately sending her into a coma of pleasure.

Sun Wukong, alarmed by this development, he somersaulted in front of Issei and tapped his heart with his golden staff.

It drained Issei completely of his draconic energy, and he slowly fell on his back in exhaustion.

''I think it would be best to start training your meditation, your power is too strong to be controlled by a weak mind'' Sun said ''You will need to work on a calmer state of mind, and slowly increase the amount of power you can use.''

''Yes Sun-sensei'' Issei respectfully replied.

''Good. This was the training for today, I will see you tomorrow'' Sun said, and somersaulted away.

''Fufu Issei-kun, you can taste these..'' Yasaka said in her sleep, with a little drool coming from the side of her mouth.

''...training is going to take so long'' Issei thought with a healthy blush.

* * *

''I've come back for you, Issei-kun'' Yasaka happily said as she entered Issei's bedroom.

''W-What is it?'' Issei asked, as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

''Inari-Okami asked me to sleep with you'' She excitedly answered, as her tails mirrored her current emotions.

And before Issei could deny her claim, she jumped in his bed, snuggling up to him.

''W-Watch out Yasaka-san'' Issei sternly said, but turned a deep red as her kimono became slightly untied and the valley between her breasts was suddenly very visible.

''Ok Issei-kun. Inari-Okami also told me that I had to hold you tight'' She lied, and grabbed pulled his head between her breasts.

If this was an anime, blood would be dripping out of his nose as he felt two soft pillows of hot flesh stick to his cheeks.

''Your breath is so cold'' Yasaka breathed out as she was nuzzling his hair. Slowly, two soft nubs on his cheeks started to harden.

''What are those..?'' Issei asked Yasaka and saw her cheeks softly starting to glow a faint red. ''Nothing, Issei-kun. Let's get to sleep'' The suddenly very conscious Yasaka answered.

During the night, her nine tails found their way back to him, smothering his body in fluffiness.

* * *

It was the first weekend since Issei left for Kyoto, as he walked over the floating bridge of heaven back towards Takamagahara.

His mind however was still with Yasaka, remembering the way he woke up.

Her kimono was completely undone, and a soft pink nipple found it's way between his lips, and the other pink nub was rubbing his cheek with every breath she took.

His right arm, that wasn't taken by her tails, hang dangerously close between her thighs, and as he slowly tried to remove it, she softly started to purr in her sleep and rubbed his hand between her closed thighs.

''I really wondered what she was doing'' Issei thought, as the innocent ten year old he still was.

When he entered the city in Takamagahara, he walked towards the throne room, where his mother should be working right now.

On his way, he waved to several of the people welcoming him back in the city and he played for a few minutes with the three foxes who were happy to see him again.

''Kaa-san, I'm back!'' Issei yelled as he opened the door to the throne room.

Inari, who was talking to Amaterasu, brightened up significantly at his voice.

''Welcome back, Issei'' Inari said as she made her way towards her son, but was pushed out of the way by a teary eyedAmaterasu.

She flew towards Issei and wrapped her arms tight around him.

''Issei-chan!'' She smiled. ''I missed you''

''I missed you too Ama-nee'' Issei said with a small smile, feeling her comforting warmth wash over him.

''Do you think I can welcome my son now, or do you need some extra time Amaterasu'' Inari said with an impatient tone a few minutes later.

''Y-Yes of course'' Amaterasu chuckled and reluctantly released Issei.

When she released him, Inari quickly swooped him in her arms.

''My little baby, have you been eating well? Have they been kind, no problems with the trainer, if anything is wrong I will make them pay...'' Inari rambled faster and faster.

''No, no everything is alright..'' He began, but quickly remembered Yasaka her odd behavior. ''I do have a question about Yasaka though''

Inari who was seriously listening started to laugh when he mentioned Yasaka.

''Fufufu let me guess, she is quite a clingy girl right?'' She asked her son.

''All..day...long..'' Issei breathed out in desperation.

''You have seen her nine tails I suppose..'' She started, and by the look on Issei's face far more than just seen them ''..and that makes her part fox, part Kyuubi. And as you are a part of me, the fox goddess plus your dragon aura, you are a walking, talking aphrodisiac for her''

''Aphrodisiac..?'' Issei asked.

''It means that you are the most interesting person in her life'' Inari answered with a small smile, temporarily forgetting how innocent her son was.

Issei had a sudden answer to all his questions, and hit his palm with his fist.

''So that's why you told her to hold me tight at night'' Issei told his mother with a bright smile.

''That naughty fox..'' Inari thought. ''I certainly did Issei''

''Now let's go home Issei, I'll make you something nice'' Inari said, and walked towards their home, joined by Amaterasu.

* * *

Issei's eleventh birthday just passed in Kyoto.

He was given a small staff by Sun Wukong, which Issei could use for his Senjutsu techniques.

Yasaka however gave him two things, one of which was a handmade yukata, fit for a prince.

Issei promised her to wear it when he would ascend to godhood.

The second gift was completely unintentional.

His first experience with the body of a woman

* * *

 _(AN: I guess the qualification would be a lime, I guess..)_

 _''W-Where am I..'' Issei thought as he felt himself floating in darkness,_

 _''That's a good baby'' A voice in the darkness said._

 _''Huh..'' He tried to say, but felt his lips sucking on something._

 _Issei slowly opened his eyes and saw himself as a baby being fed by Inari._

 _''G-Good job Issei, feed till your heart is content'' Inari softly moaned._

 _''W-W-What is this..'' Issei silently screamed._

 _''Hmm.. Issei-kun more..'' his mother suddenly said in a voice that wasn't her own._

 _That was enough for Issei, as he quickly woke up with horror flashing over his face._

 _But it didn't end there, as he found his lips enclosed around Yasaka her hard pink nipple._

 _He noticed how he was softly sucking on it like a baby._

 _''I better stop before she wakes up'' He thought, and slowly slid the small wet nub out of his mouth._

 _''Hmm Issei-kun..'' Yasaka moaned out, before she wrapped her arms around the back of his head, and pressed her breasts in his face, causing the same nipple to slide back between his lips._

 _Before he could try to wake her up, she unconsciously grabbed his hand and guided it to her thighs._

 _She held her hand on top of his and began to rub them._

 _''What is this wetness?'' Issei thought when he felt a strange liquid lubricating her thighs._

 _Yasaka seemed to like his hand so much, that she began to move it to her core._

 _His hand started to get warmer and warmer when he reached her panties, that were already completely soaked._

 _She slowly guided his hand in her panties, and felt a real heat when his fingers touched her outer lips._

 _Issei didn't understand what he was doing but felt his own body starting to heat up from the strange smell coming from her._

 _He unconsciously started to suck more on her nipple and began to use his tongue as well, much to her appreciation._

 _Yasaka thoroughly guided his hand through her panties, moaning softly at his touch._

 _Issei slowly began to follow his own intuition and started to rub her lips, causing her to shiver in delight._

 _He felt a small nub touching his palm and gave it a soft squeeze._

 _Yasaka's breath stalled for a moment when he touched her clit, and she slowly started to wake up._

 _She kept her eyes closed as she realized what was happening._

 _Issei was continuing his ministrations as slick noises could be heard when he rubbed her, and pulled his face even closer._

 _''M-More..'' Yasaka whispered, as she could feel something starting to build in the pit of her stomach._

 _Issei looked up to see her biting her lips, growling softly like a fox in heat._

 _Her primal eyes opened in lust, as she lowered her panties to give him more access to her core._

 _''M-Move them..inside'' She growled but began to purr loudly in lust when his fingers moved closer to her core._

 _''Aaah Issei!'' Yasaka moaned out loud when his right index and middle finger entered her body._

 _The pit in her stomach felt heavier when her inside muscles started to coil around Issei's moving fingers._

 _She slowly ground her hips in his movements, and began to feel weaker._

 _''D-Do not stop..'' Yasaka growled out as her primal instincts started to take over._

 _Issei's fingers started to hit all the right places and felt her inner muscles contract._

 _Yasaka gave a silent scream, as she finally had her release._

 _Hot liquid dripped out of her when Issei removed his fingers from inside of her._

 _She lacked the strength to keep Issei's lips attached to her breast and let go of his head._

 _''What..was..that..?'' Issei panted out tiredly after their moment._

 _''T-This was me g-giving my body t-to you'' Yasaka tiredly said as she was enjoying her afterglow._

 _''I also want you to know that I love you Issei-kun'' She continued, as she felt that she could tell him anything in this moment._

 _Yasaka slowly took his hand and laid it over her heart._

 _''My heart only beats for you Issei-kun, and I won't stop till you are mine to keep'' Yasaka said, and gave him a small smile full of confidence._

 _Issei didn't know what to say to her, and as she slowly fell asleep he took the time to think about his own feelings for her, and wrapped his arms softly around her and fell asleep burying her head in his chest.._

* * *

Issei's year from his eleventh till his twelfth, made him grow tremendously physically and mentally wise.

His meditational training gave him greater control over his dragon power and he was able to quickly transform into his wolf form. However, one night as he was sparring with Sun Wukong, he suddenly sprouted red dragon wings when he tried to jump out of the way.

Sun Wukong saw a chance for greater control of Issei's transformations and learned him how to fly. Both in human form as in wolf form with the wings.

His relationships with Amaterasu and Yasaka have also grown the past year.

Issei told Amaterasu about what happened the night he touched Yasaka, and shared that he had feeling for Yasaka as well. Though she was a bit glum, she understood that he would inevitably develop love for Yasaka, because of his inborn feelings to protect foxes.

Issei, who was a bit overwhelmed by her reaction, gave her a sudden small kiss, his first, on her lips, sharing that he still loved her.

Amaterasu broke down right there at his affectionate gesture and finally told him that she loved him as well, and did so for a long time.

That night, she and Issei slept together for the first time as a proper couple, sharing their bed in love.

Yasaka and Issei have grown closer as well, they shared their dreams for the future and what they wanted to accomplish. Issei told her about his talk with his mother and Amaterasu, sharing that he had feelings for her as well.

But instead of getting angry, she smiled at him and said that she didn't mind it, as long as she would be the alpha woman in his life.

Issei continued about his conversation with his mother and that she saw him as an interesting person.

Yasaka answered him that she was immersed in him since first laying her eyes on him and that she would make him his.

From that day forward, she wrapped her nine tails around him as soon as she laid next to him, instead of doing so in the middle of the night.

* * *

Issei's twelfth birthday finally passed, and it was his time to finally ascend to godhood.

He was being dressed by his mother and Amaterasu in the silver yukata Yasaka gave him for his eleventh birthday like he promised to.

''My little prince, you look so cute'' Inari said, as she looked at him and couldn't resist smothering him with love.

''You do look cute Issei-chan'' Amaterasu said with a small blush.

During his twelfth year, he grew his hair out a little, creating small spikey hair.

He grew to about 5'3ft and his rigorous training gave him a lean and defined body.

Issei smiled at his mother and girlfriend and was prepared to leave for Kyoto.

He walked towards the door of his own shrine, flanked by his mother and Amaterasu.

The gate opened, and there were dozens of Shinshokus and Mikos waiting for Issei, together with Yasaka.

All of them were Youkai from different classes, as Issei spotted raccoon dogs, snakes, cats, dogs and foxes among them.

''Are you ready to go, Issei-kun?'' Yasaka asked as she approached him.

With a last hug for his mother and a small chaste kiss for Amaterasu, Issei made his way towards the Youkai.

Yasaka gave a quick glare at Amaterasu, before she turned around and lead the group towards the floating bridge of heaven.

* * *

It was the early afternoon at the Fushimi Inari Taisha shrine, and tourists were being guided around.

Suddenly, dozens of shinshokus and mikos were making a wall between them and the inner sanctity of the shrine.

''What's going on?'' One of the tourists asked their guide, but he didn't have an answer for them.

When it started to get rowdier, and people began to wonder what was happening, a silver glow in the distance came closer.

Issei slowly walked right past them, radiating in divine power, which caused a small silver glow to come from his yukata.

The tourists were overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of being in the presence of something far greater than they could ever hope to be.

Sudden flashes began to appear, as tourists began to take photos of Issei.

Issei, who was completely focussed on his ascending, kept walking on the torii covered path.

The closer he came to the inner sanctuary, the stronger he began to feel. Like a faucet was slowly being opened.

''Now Issei-kun, let's begin the ceremony'' Yasaka said, as she entered the sanctuary with the other Youkai.

The Youkai all stood next to the red carpet that was leading to the throne.

''Issei-kun, please close your eyes.'' She continued, as Issei sat cross-legged in the lotus position.

''Youkai, begin!'' Yasaka commanded, as she sat down herself and began to connect to the magic network of the Kyoto ley lines.

The Youkai began their kagura dances, portrayed like fighting an invisible enemy through martial arts.

The silver glow around Issei began to increase in density, and slowly a ball of silver was formed in his left hand.

Through her connection with the ley lines, Yasaka was able to speak to Issei's unconcious and allowed a small amount of dragonic power to form in his right hand.

The dancing Youkai began to glow in different colors as they began to connect to the ley lines through Yasaka. Red, yellow, green and blue flashed around the Youkai.

Issei's left and right hand unconciously moved towards eachother during their dance, and he pressed the ball of dragonic and divine energy together.

But instead of an explosion, the energies slowly combined in a red and silver yin yang symbol.

''Now!'' Yasaka shouted, and the dancing immediately stopped.

They quickly laid on the floor to survive the coming blast of energy.

Issei's form started to distort a little when the yin-yang form of energy enveloped Issei's body.

He released a massive pulse of energy that shook the entirety of Kyoto.

In Takamagahara at the same moment, his shrine began to illuminate as silver spread from the gate, over the roof till it shot out in the sky.

The crowd in front of his shrine cheered in happiness as their prince finally became one of their gods.

Back in the shrine, a soft red glow came from his face, as two red lines appear under his eyes.

Lines that were identical to his mother.

With closed eyes, Issei could feel the world speak through him.

He felt like all barrieres around his power simply dissappeared. He felt like the truly became a god as he could hear people their wishes, their desires for love, luck, lust or power.

''Is this what kaa-san has to deal with all the time..'' He wondered, but was quickly shaken up when Yasaka jumped him.

''Congratulations Issei-kun'' She said as she hugged him in her chest.

Instead of pushing her off, like he did in the past, Issei simply enjoyed the warmth she gave him and held her tight.

''Oooh Issei-kuuun, those red lines really make your eyes stand out'' Yasaka purred out in lust.

''She's right Issei-chan'' a female voice from behind them said.

It was Amaterasu, ready to take Issei to Takamagahara.

Yasaka gripped Issei tighter, as Amaterasu walked closer to them.

Nine tails bursted from Yasaka her back, to keep Amaterasu away from Issei.

The tails began to glow softly in foxfire, but that didn't stop the sun goddess from coming closer.

The first thing she did when she reached Issei was kissing him on the lips.

''H-Hee what do you think you're doing'' Yasaka said in anger.

''Kissing my boyfriend, what does it look like'' Amaterasu replied with a smug grin, that completely dissappeared when Yasaka kissed Issei as well.

''Hehehe'' She chuckled and gave Amaterasu a victory sign.

Issei could only lie there on the ground, as Yasaka and Amaterasu spend the rest of the night throwing fire at one another.

''Why did I expect this to happen..'' He thought, as the flames shot over him.

* * *

It has been three years since Issei started his training in Kyoto.

After ascending to godhood, he had to relearn several meditational exercises as there was no longer a barrier between his powers and easily overdid using them.

The Shinto council invited him, Yasaka and Sun Wukong to show them what Issei had learned these years.

At 13 years old Issei's spars with Sun Wukong were now a 50/50 chance of him winning, something like that was extraordinary.

Yasaka managed to give Issei greater control over fire, enabling him to shoot fire out of his fists, feet and wolf tail.

Right now, The council and Issei were in the courtyard of the Trinity palace, which was the only one large enough to hose a mock battle for a crowd.

The people of Takamagahara were all very excited to see the progress of their beloved fox prince, as he was now called.

''Issei-Ōkami. You have been summoned before the council to show your training progress.'' Inari said with a powerful tone, stunning the crowd as they've never heard her speak like that to her son.

''You will battle our gods, Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto and Hachiman-jin'' Inari continued.

The Shinto storm and archery gods made their way towards the center of the courtyard, where Issei was already waiting.

''I'm definitely going to win, Tou-san'' Issei excitedly said.

''Do your best, Issei'' Susanoo answered with a fatherly tone.

''Prepare for combat!'' Inari shouted at the three warriors.

The three gods jumped back and released their power.

Hachiman began to glow in a faint green as a bow of pure light materialised in his hands.

Susanoo began to summon dark clouds in the sky, crackling with blue and black lightning.

Two massive electric dragons descended from the clouds, into the courtyard and protected the crowd from any stray attacks.

Issei enveloped his body in divine energy, and to the surprise of many a pair of red dragon wings sprouted from his back.

He flew up in the sky, much to the excitement from the crowd and his mother.

''Begin!'' Inari shouted, and the crowd started to cheer.

Lightning fast, Hachiman began to fire arrows of green light faster than the human eye could see.

Issei protected himself from the arrows by wrapping his dragon wings around him, whilst floating using his divine energy.

The arrows bounced of the diamond hard scales on his wings.

''Let's try this'' Issei thought, and enveloped his body with red layered white fire.

Arrows now melted before they could penetrate his skin.

''I've learned the art of Senjutsu, I will show you my progress!'' Issei shouted towards Hachiman.

Issei's arms turned a deep crimson as they were infused with dragonic power..

The air around his arms started to crackle a little, when red lightning began to coil around his arms.

With a flap of his wings, he was in front of the surprised Hachiman.

He jumped out of the way just in time, as Issei slammed his fist into the ground, causing crack to appear through the entire courtyard.

The pillars supporting the palace had deep cracks, and there was a hole in the center of the courtyard.

The crowd continued it's cheering with Issei's show of power.

Hachiman soon saw that his loss was inevitable, when Issei began to dragonify parts of his body where his arrows would hit, and they would just bounce off without damage.

''It looks like it will be my loss, Issei-Ōkami'' Hachiman said, as he began his final technique.

He aimed at Issei again and waited.

His arrow began to glow more and more, growing in power by the second.

Issei answered his challenge and raised his right fist.

It was overed in a deep white miasma with red lightning coiling around it.

''Try to stop this!'' Hachiman shouted, as he released the arrow.

A deep green glow shot through the air towards Issei at high speeds.

Issei's deep red lightning began to crackle even more, and he punched the arrow right before it entered his body.

'' _ **FWOOOM**_ ''

An amazingly bright green flash covered the courtyard, and everyone had to look away or they would have been blinded.

When the flash dissappeared, they saw Hachiman flat on the ground with Issei standing next to him.

Hachiman was shivering every couple of seconds, indicating that Issei electrified him.

''That was pretty good Issei.'' Susanoo said, as he leaned against one of the cracked pillars. ''But can you do just as well against me''

Susanoo released a massive amount of black lightning from the clouds, as it shot down and coiled around him, tamed till he commanded to strike at Issei.

His aura pressed down on the crowd that was seated, and the majority of them started to sweat.

''Do you have it in you to protect our people Issei'' Susanoo began. ''I hope you do, because I won't hold back''

The black lightning shot at Issei, penetrating his stomach.

''Aargh'' Issei shouted, and spit out a mouthful of blood.

''Are you going to give up now, Issei'' The stormgod said.

But Issei wasn't listening.

He felt so mad at himself for taking his father on with the intention on not hurting him.

Issei divine aura began to turn into a crimson red as his anger started to overpower his senses.

A crimson sphere enveloped his body, and shot out.

The courtyard shook and Susanoo was blasted back, his two defensive dragons destroyed by the pulse.

With closed eyes, Issei stood up. The wound was completely healed by the use of Amaterasu her solar power.

He opened his eyes and showed the world a pair of deep red slitted eyes, filled with malice.

''I'm going to destroy anyone threatening the people of Takamagahara'' Issei said in a deep voice.

Issei's red lightning began to coil around him when Susanoo stood back up, and lashed out with a strike of his black lightning.

This time however, the black lightning was stopped by a barrier of red lightning.

Susanoo grinned, like an angry god of storms, and said ''Try to stop this''

He roared to the sky, and the sky roared back in thunder.

A massive tornade was formed in the sky, which turned into a warrior of storm and lightning as it landed in fron of Susanoo.

The warrior that represented Susanoo his dominion over the sea, roared at Issei.

Issei filled his voice with dragonic power and roared back in acceptance of it's challenge, and in a small moment of clarity, he remembered.

He saturated his left and right hand with divine and dragon energy.

The two small balls shot up in the air and began to turn in a white and red torrent circling around Issei at high speeds.

The energy slammed into eachother and turned into a coiling mass of red lightning and white fire.

The lightning warrior surrounded itself in a dome of black clouds and saturated it with demi water, which doesn't conduct electricity.

The coiling mass turned into a small glowing ball, so small but so destructive, and slowly landed in his hand.

The amount of power was felt by the entire crowd as the cheers stopped.

This was true power, unadulterated energy from the mighty wolf and dragon.

Issei held it between his hand, and pointed it at the warrior.

''Prepare to be defeated, Tou-san'' Issei said as the energy ball started to spin in his hand, causing it to glow even more.

''We'll see!'' Susanoo shouted back, but inside he knew he lost, and was very proud of his son.

''Here it comes!'' Issei shouted back, and gave the ball a silent command.

The ball turned into a massive beam of fire and destructive coiling lightning. Everyone could feel the heat coming from the beam, as it shot through the warrior without problem.

Issei silently commanded the beam to move higher, completely shredding the black warrior in two, before it exploded in a mixture of evaporated water and light.

The beam dissappeared with a click, and the aftermath was visible.

Susanoo was on the ground, completely out of breath after using so much energy.

The wall behind the courtyard was completely destroyed, and the dark clouds in the sky were cut in two by the beam.

The air was trembling and the ground beneath the beam was still melting from the heat of the beam.

And right in the middle, Issei stood with a proud expression.

''People of Takamagahara, I will always protect you'' He shouted.

The crowd slowly began to clap after witnessing such complete devastation.

Cheers were shouted by the crowd, chanting ''Our guardian'' over and over.

Half an hour after the battle, when Hachiman and Susanoo were both conscious again, Inari spoke.

''We have witnessed the rise of a new god among us, my son Issei-Okami has grown strong over the years. What say you, challengers!?'' Inari shouted at the crowd.

Hachiman came forward, and spoke. ''I have witnessed Issei-Okami his power for the first time, he was easily the strongest warrior I've ever foughten. You were right to say that he would be able to challenge the apocalyptic dragon one day'' and stepped back.

Susanoo walked up to Issei and gave him a fatherly hug before saying ''I'm very proud of Issei. He has grown very strong under his teachers in Kyoto. I'm sure Issei will make a fine addition to the Shinto gods.'' and the crowd cheered at his words.

Issei could only smile as he saw the proud expressions of his people, his mother and his two lovers.

* * *

The night after his fight, Issei partied till the early hours after his match.

Inari wouldn't let go of him as she was really happy with his victory.

Yasaka and Amaterasu had set aside their differences during the party, and each of them got enough time to drink, laugh and kiss Issei.

The people of Takamagahara partied through the night as well, and were later joined by several hundred Youkai from Kyoto making their way over the bridge.

It would be a long time for the Shinto to celebrate again.

* * *

It's was the last day of his training, and the now fourteen year old Issei was preparing himself to go to sleep.

The door opened, and one of his girlfriends came in.

''Issei-kun, we've received a message from your mother'' Yasaka said, as she entered their bedroom.

Yasaka handed Issei the note, and started to read.

 _''My dear son, tomorrow you are expected at the 10AM council meeting. we have a task for you. Love, your kaa-san''_

''What did it say, Issei-kun?'' Yasaka asked, as she laid next to him and wrapped her fox tails around him.

''I have to attend a council meeting in the morning, something about a task'' Issei replied, when he looked at her.

''Oooh.. You will probably get your first mission'' Yasaka excitedly said as she hugged and nuzzled his cheek.

''A mission?'' Issei said as he started to turn red, feeling her heavenly body pressed close to him again.

''Hmmm..'' She answered. ''It will probably be something small because it's your first mission, but it could be something amazing as well after they witnessed your power the last time.''

Issei, who was quietly listening, was suddenly shocked when Yasaka rolled him over and sat on top of him.

''This is so bad and so good at the same time'' He thought, as she wasn't wearing any underwear under her sleeping kimono, and was right on top of him, heating up his jimmy.

However, her eyes had turned more primal, like something was threatening her territory,

''Tell me Issei..'' She began in a dangerous tone. ''Why do I smell that sun goddess on your lips..''

''Aah.. hehe'' Issei said as he turned paler by the second. ''I might have kissed Ama-nee last night, and did it a couple hundred times more to make sure of it''

Yasaka, much to the confusion of Issei, started to chuckly softly, and patted his cheek.

She gave him a delightful smile and whispered ''I told you that you were mine, I just have to make sure you will only smell like me from now on''

Yasaka licked her lips, ready to dive in and claim his mouth for her own, but was quickly thrown off Issei when he stood up.

''That's alright Yasaka-san..'' Issei said as he slowly started to walk backwards.

Menacingly she stood up and looked like him as he were her pray.

''Are you saying you will deny my love..'' She said in an eerie tone as she came closer.

''O-Of course not. It's just, my body isn't ready yet'' Issei unconvincingly lied.

''That's alright Issei-kun'' Yasaka purred out. ''I'll try not to hurt you my sweet tender body''

With every syllable, her cheeks glowed deeper, her voice grew huskier and her eyes dilated more and more.

''I'm not ready for this'' Issei thought, and started to run.

''I love to catch my prey!'' Yasaka shouted, as she ran after him and tried to pounce on him.

Even Issei's infinite energy wasn't enough to outrun a fox in love.

So did she caught him...

Ooh yeah she caught him alright, and spent the rest of the evening making sure Issei wouldn't forget the way her lips tasted.

* * *

That took quite some time to write.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and learned a bit more about the Youkai.

Also, do you guys actually like how I've portrayed Yasaka?

You guys also kind of getting an itch for fluffyness after reading this chapter?

Next chapter will be pretty adventurous, I'm very thrilled to start writing it.

Btw, Issei will have his fifteenth birthday next chapter ''wink wink''

 **Chapter 5 – Reclaiming our Treasures.**


	5. Reclaiming our Treasures

What's up everyone?

I'm back with a new chapter.

I'd like to have a few words about Issei's relationships.

I got several PM's and a review about Issei's age and that he was too young, even called pedophilia by one.

Don't forget, Issei is like 5 years younger than Yasaka, and even though he was 11 in the scene, does it really matter? Were you at age 11 completely in the dark about the opposite sex? I wasn't so I don't really care.

About Amaterasu, yes she is way older than Issei, but I've already let you guys know how the Shinto feel about it. It would just take a couple more years for it to be ''Okay'' to do everything. He just had an early start

So after thinking about it and talking about it with some other writers, I decided not to change it.

If you feel like it's pedophilia or whatever, just stop follow/favorite and don't read it again.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Issei slowly made his way across the floating bridge of heaven.

In his hand he held the message that he had to return home today, to appear before the council.

''I really wonder what I'll have to do'' He thought, as he could see Takamagahara in the distance.

With 30 minutes to spare, Issei reached the end of the bridge and saw to his elation that Amaterasu was waiting there for him.

Issei walked closer to Amaterasu and when he saw her orange golden eyes on him, a smile could be seen on her face as well.

''Welcome home, Issei-chan'' She said, and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

''It's good to see you too Ama-nee'' Issei answered as he fully enjoyed her gentle kiss.

''Come on Issei-chan, can't be late for the council'' Amaterasu said, and held his hand on their way towards the council.

Inside of the council room, there was a lot of noise as there was a heavy discussion among the council members.

''We must get it done now.''

''What will happen if another faction laid their hands on our treasures''

''Please Inari-Ōkami, act before it's too late''

The council members shouted one by one.

That was the scene Amaterasu and Issei found themselves in when they reached the throne room.

''You're here Issei, how was the travel'' Inari asked, and the council slowly became quiet.

''It went well kaa-san. I received your message so here I am'' Issei answered.

''I'm sure Yasaka already told you this, but we had our first mission for you'' Inari began. ''But I'm afraid something has come up, and we have to give you an official assignment''

His old teacher, Omoikane, stood up and spoke.

''Issei-kun, yesterday a group of people tried to gain entrance to the treasury at the imperial palace in Tokyo'' He said. ''We determined that it was their intention to take one of our most sacred treasures''

''Our treasure?'' Issei asked confused.

''Yes. You see, we have three of our most important treasures among the humans. Those are our embodiments of Valor, Wisdom and benevolence'' Omoikane answered.

''Issei'' His mother interrupted. ''We can not have those items fall into the wrong hands, we must retrieve them at all costs''

''Return to Kyoto at once, and plan your mission'' Inari said in a commanding tone. ''Yasaka will assist you during the retrieval.''

''These will be your last two weeks in Kyoto, upon your return we will decide whether you are ready for your duties'' Inari continued. ''Now go my son, I know you can do it''

Issei bowed to his mother and the council, and left with the parting words ''I will definitely bring them back, I promise''

* * *

''The embodiments of Valor, Wisdom, and benevolence huh'' Issei thought as he walked through Takamagahara towards the floating bridge of heaven.

''...and what was it with Ama-nee'' He continued.

Amaterasu told Issei before he was out of the throne room to make sure he would be wearing the necklace she gave him for his tenth birthday.

''Well, it's not like I'd ever take it off'' Issei thought with a soft smile, as he grasped the necklace beneath his shirt, and feel Amaterasu's familiar warmth entering his body.

He arrived at the bridge, an hour later as planned because of all the people that wanted to talk to him, and his three white fox friends that made sure that they wouldn't be forgotten by him.

Issei always liked the walk over the floating bridge. Because as far as the eye could see, there were snow covered mountain tops and white clouds with a golden glow, the invisible barrier between Takamagahara and the human world.

About twenty minutes later, our prince arrived at his mother's main shrine, where Yasaka was impatiently waiting for him.

''Issei-kun!'' She happily exclaimed as he approached her.

If they were alone, Yasaka would be happily wagging her tails.

''I'm sorry Ya-chan'' Issei said with a serious tone. ''We have our first mission, and it's essential we start right now''

Yasaka, who is already familiar with missions, got into her serious demeanor and took Issei to the inner sanctuary.

As they walked, she flared a small amount of her aura, which caused Sun Wukong to somersault in front of them a moment later.

The trio arrived at the sanctuary and sat around a small circular table.

''So Issei-kun, what is the mission the council gave you'' Yasaka curiously asked.

It was a strange sight for her to see Issei so serious, especially when he just returned from Takamagahara.

''The council was in distraught, even though I didn't understand much of it. My mother commanded us to save our treasures'' Issei replied ''Something about the embodiments of Valor, Wisdom, and Benevolence''

Yasaka and Sun Wukong's mouths fell right open when Issei ended his sentence.

''A-Are you sure Issei-kun!'' Yasaka shouted as she shook Issei back and forth.

''T-That's what they said'' Issei replied as he tried to recollect himself.

''This is troubling'' Sun Wukong thought. ''Issei, are you familiar with these artifacts?'' He asked.

''Artifacts..'' Issei questioningly said.

Sun Wukong sighed, before asking ''What did they teach you in school about Shintoism?''

Issei explained how they were taught Shinto traditions, ritual cleaning and the structure of the shrine and the surrounding buildings.

''Omoikane and I are going to have a word about Shintoism..'' Sun Wukong thought with a frown after Issei's explanation.

''Issei, I'm going to give you a quick course in Shintoism'' Sun Wukong said, and began.

''Shintoism, in other words, the way of the gods, is the religion that focusses on the bond between the present and the past, between the humans and the gods'' He began. ''The pinnacle of Shintoism are the values we represent. Like War and Archery, Foxes and Fertility, The Sun, and Storm and Sea.''

''These core virtues can be divided in Valor when our gods have to fight wars. In Wisdom, when Inari-Ōkami spread knowledge about producing rice, and Benevolence, when the prayers of the good are answered in our shrines'' Sun Wukong continued. ''...these virtues were turned into artifacts by the Shinto creator, Izanagi-no-Mikoto''

''To grow as a religion and mythology, these artifacts were given to the first emperor of Japan to solidify his right to rule, and to turn Shintoism in the ethnic religion of Japan'' Sun Wukong said. ''..and today you know them as the imperial regalia of Japan''

Issei was suddenly shocked, as he remembered them.

Yata No Kagami, the Sacred Mirror.

Yasakani No Magatama, the Jewel.

Ame-no-Murakumo-No-Tsurugi, the Legendary ''Sword of Gathering Clouds of Heaven''

''T-Those are the Shinto treasures..?'' He asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

''Yes Issei-kun'' Yasaka interrupted with a soft voice. ''Our survival depends on them, so we never retrieved our most sacred artifacts.''

''Till now..'' Issei said. ''The council told me that there was a robbery at the imperial palace in Tokyo, presumably trying to take one of the treasures''

''Hmm.. looks like they were after the Jewel of Benevolence.'' Sun Wukong began. ''It is indeed in our benefit to make haste retrieving them''

Yasaka stood up, and walked towards a large cabinet, before opening a drawer. She took four rolled up maps from the drawer and made her way back.

''Now Issei, we can't just walk in and demand our things back'' Yasaka said. ''We will have to come up with a plan to take them unnoticed''

''Sounds like a plan to me'' Issei shrugged. ''So how do you want to do it?''

Yasaka grew a small blush, as she opened the four maps.

''I-I'd suggest we travel like a c-couple'' She softly said. ''Here on the map of Japan, I can show you the locations''

''Fortunately, the three locations are easy to get to, two of the shrines are fairly close to each other and there is a good shinkansen connection with Tokyo'' Yasaka pointed out on the map.

''Our first destination will be the Ise Grand Shrine in Ise, Mie prefecture. We will retrieve the Yata No Kagami there.'' and pointed southeast of the largest island.

She moved her finger a bit up, pointing at the next prefecture and said ''This will be the second destination, the Atsuta Shrine, Atsuta-ku, Nagoya prefecture. We will take the Ame-no-Murakumo-No-Tsurugi from that shrine''

''We will then travel to Tokyo and retrieve the jewel from the Kashiki-dokoro shrine on the imperial grounds'' Yasaka ended and tapped the location of the palace.

''These other maps show detailed information on the structure of the shrines'' Sun Wukong said as he looked at the maps. ''You can be certain that there will be a lot of security, and that even the exact location isn't known by them. I can almost guarantee that the artifacts are located in the inner sanctuary of the shrine. It's the most secure location in any shrine''

''As this is a time sensitive mission, you will have to make your plans on the go. I suggest you go to the shrines as tourists and follow a group with a guide. From there on out it's your choice how to act'' Sun Wukong said, and sent them both to their rooms to pack their bags.

* * *

''Hmm...Ise huh..'' Issei said as he read a folder on the town in the shinkansen.

''Yeah. ''The capital of the Kami'' is where we're going'' Yasaka said with a yawn as she leaned on Issei from the next seat.

''I thought Kyoto was" Issei replied, as he softly rubbed her head, causing her to softly purr and close her eyes.

''Issei-kun, the Ise Grand Shrine is the most important shrine in Shinto religion. It will be our most easy and most difficult target'' Yasaka said as she playfully nuzzled his chest.

''You lost me there..easiest and most difficult?'' He asked as he looked outside and saw the outskirts of Nagoya loom up in the distance.

''There are a lot of tourists every day in the Ise Grand Shrine, so the infiltration will be the easiest. However, the security is the tightest, even tighter than the imperial grounds.'' She replied with a small moan when her head was being petted.

''It will be difficult to accomplish. The main shrine is right in the center, so a daylight retrieval would be impossible'' Issei said as he remembered the lay out of the shrine complex.

''Sleep for now..'' Issei began as he wrapped his arm under her bust and brought her closer to him. ''I'll wake you up when we have to transfer to the next train''

For the next hour, Issei was quietly concentrating on their infiltration act as Yasaka was softly snoring into his chest.

* * *

The plan of easily infiltrating went right out of the window when Issei and Yasaka stepped out of the train in Nagoya.

Almost everyone stared at the duo. A young man with a confident aura around him, white hair with red streaks and a face to kill for.

Next to him walked a beautiful blonde bombshell who held the young man's hand lovingly and overall they looked exceedingly happy together.

''Fufufu aren't we the attraction'' Yasaka laughed as she looked at Issei his face.

''Laugh it up why don't you, this is really serious'' Issei lectured the kitsune.

''Is that so..'' Yasaka thought. She quickly stood in front of Issei and wrapped her arms around his back, before softly squeezing his butt. Much to the amusement and embarrassment of the crowd.

''B-Baka what are you doing'' Issei said with a red face.

''Don't be so serious Issei-kun. We'll make it.'' Yasaka continued with a small blush on her face. ''..and I'm sorry for this, but I need to stake my claim''

Before Issei could ask what she meant, she stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a deep passionate kiss, claiming him in front of the crowd in the station

* * *

''Was that really necessary?'' Issei asked with a red blush as he remembered all the cheers from the public.

''It certainly was'' Yasaka replied with a happy smile as she looked outside of the train, making it's way from Nagoya to Ise.

''Whilst you were sleeping in the shinkansen, I made some reservations for us. When we arrive, we have thirty minutes to walk to the Ise Grand Shrine and take the guided tour. I also have made reservations for a nearby hotel, we will have to find out everything about the guards'' Issei said.

''I think I can do this shrine Issei-kun'' Yasaka replied with a hidden smile.

Issei looked a bit suspiciously at her, but Yasaka would only look at him with a certain gleam in her eyes.

''This is not worth the trouble'' Issei thought, and refrained from asking what she meant.

* * *

''Run Ya-chan!'' Issei shouted as they ran over the Uji bridge near the Ise Grand Shrine.

''Not so fast Issei-kun'' She panted out.

''You shouldn't have eaten all those snacks on the train station. We have only two minutes left'' Issei said when he stopped running.

A group was already standing near the torii, where they were using the Temizusa for ritual purification and washed their hands and face.

An older man with gray hairs and a cap saw the duo arriving and asked ''Are you Mr. and Mrs. Takama?''

Issei who wanted to deny it had his mouth shut by Yasaka's hand and she replied ''Yes we are'' and gave the man a bright smile.

''Please wash yourself as well, before entering the shrine grounds'' and pointed at the Temizusa.

After washing their hands and faces, they joined the group that was patiently waiting in front of the Torii.

''Good afternoon everyone, I am Takashi Umaru and I will be your guide for today'' The guide said.

''Unfortunately, I can't show you everything, as there are 125 different shrines on the Ise Grand Shrine grounds''

''But don't worry, I have planned out the best tour especially for you'' He continued with a smile, much to the amusement of the tour group.

''We will visit the Kagura-den, the Imibiyaden and we will finish at the Kotaijingu, but please note that you follow my instructions to the letter. We don't want to incur the wrath of the Kamis'' He finished and began to walk towards the first destination.

Walking along the narrow paths, they could feel the history buzzing around them, feeling the footsteps the first Shinto priests made. Trees that were planted hundreds of years ago could still be seen on the same grounds. The shrines of old age were now a tourist destination for the new generation Shintoists.

They arrived at a large building with shrine like features.

''This is the Kagura-den. It has been used for centuries as the building where the sacred dance (kagura) and music were offered to the kami during ceremonies. But now it is used for individual prayers, donations and purchasing special talismans'' The guide explained.

The touring group went inside, and each couple or family did their own thing.

''So what do you think, Issei-kun?'' Yasaka asked as they looked at some of the talismans.

''It looks pretty good, it's just strange to see people so giddy over Ama-nee's shrine'' Issei replied. ''But ever since passing the Torii I'm feeling strangily at ease, almost as much as when I entered my mother her shrine in Kyoto for the first time''

''Perhaps it has something to do with Amaterasu's necklace'' Yasaka suggested, and yes, a small golden glow could be seen coming from the necklace.

''It feels like the Ise Grand Shrine is welcoming me'' Issei said with a small but happy smile.

Yasaka simply gave him a small hug before they walked back towards the guide with their new talismans.

''We are walking towards the Imibiyaden right now.'' The guide said. '' I'd like you all to be quiet when we arrive, and if you want to take a photo make sure not to use the flash.''

The group arrived at a small square made of gravel, where about a dozen Shinto priests were cooking the food offerings from the Kagura-den.

''These priests behind me are cooking the donated food and directly offering it to the Kamis, by cooking it on the sacred fire from within the Imibiyaden and purifying it in the Haraedo next to it'' The guide softly said as he explained what the priests were doing.

After taking a couple photos with the group, and some families themselves in silence, they continued their way towards the last part of the tour.

The guide halted the group in front of large stone steps leading towards the last shrine.

''This is the most important building in the Grand Ise Shrine grounds. It is the main shrine for Amaterasu-ōmikami. I don't like to enforce rules on you, but there are guards upstairs who will enforce them by force if they must'' He ominously began. ''Don't make any photos as soon as you passed the gate, you will not walk in the center of these up going steps and don't try to enter the third building''

''Why not, guide-sama?'' One of the tourists asked.

''There's a legend that the Yata No Kagami is held at the shrine, in the third building.'' The guide answered.

Issei quickly interrupted, and asked ''Could you tell us a little about it?''

''Hmm..'' He began as he rubbed his chin. ''The Yata No Kagami is supposedly the legendary ''Eight Hand Mirror'' used by the Kamis to lure Amaterasu-ōmikami out of the cave she hid in.''

''In ancient Japan, a mirror showed the truth because they reflected what was shown, it could not lie. So every night the doors of the third shrine building open to prevent Amaterasu-ōmikami from hiding in a cave again.'' The guide ended, receiving applauding from his group.

''That was interesting information'' Issei thought as he looked at Yasaka from the corner of his eyes.

''But..'' The guide began. ''The lack of public access made it impossible to verify, so there might be nothing at all''

With that said, the group walked on the right of the steps towards the Kotaijingu.

At the entrance they were greeted by two guards in black, intently focussing on hands to spot mobile phones or cameras in an instant.

They walked around a square made of gravel, with a simple wooden shrine in the middle, which was surrounded by four of the same guards in black.

''It must come as a shock to some of you, but the Ise Grand Shrine is less than three years old, just as the Uji bridge you walked over to reach the shrine grounds.'' The guide said.

''What do you mean, guide-sama?'' An elderly lady politely asked.

''All the building in the Naiku section, together with the Uji bridge are rebuilt every 20 years as a part of the Shikinen Sengū ceremony.'' He answered.

In the back of the group, Issei and Yasaka were staring at the shrine and the surrounding area.

''Only those guards..'' Yasaka softly said.

''I can feel something coming from inside the building, it resonates with the necklace'' Issei softly whispered in her ears.

''I think we're good. The north and south building behind the main shrine keep the guards away from looking at each other'' Yasaka said, as she was memorizing the face of one of the guards.

''I got everything I need Issei-kun. We can strike tonight if you want to'' Yasaka said, much to the confusion of Issei.

''But Sun-sensei said that it would take a while. I even made reservations for a hotel'' Issei said, but was shushed by Yasaka.

''We will go to the hotel after the tour, and wait till it is dark. After we get the mirror, we simply spend the night in Ise, and jump on the train first thing in the morning'' She said softly in his ears.

As the tour came to an end, Issei and Yasaka thanked their guide and made their way out of the Ise Grand Shrine grounds.

* * *

It was night. The last tourists left hours ago, and four sleepy guards were standing at the north and south building next to the Ise Grand Shrine.

The head priestess, the daughter of the current emperor, opened the doors of the shrine and left.

The guards were forbidden to look at the inside of the shrine, and just kept their eyes on the shadow, and listened to the sounds of moving gravel.

A hundred feet behind them, Issei and Yasaka were hiding in a tree as they observed the four guards.

''So how do you want to do it?'' Issei whispered at Yasaka.

''Fufu watch me Issei-kun'' and gave him a quick kiss before slowly gliding towards the ground.

As agile as a fox, she moved from shadow to shadow till she reached the wall around the Kotaijingu.

She crawled towards the unsuspecting guard she memorized during the day and looked in his eyes.

It was immediately over, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Yasaka used her fox illusions to take the shape of the now unconscious guard.

She grinned like a fox before she gave a thumbs up to a dumbfounded Issei still in the tree.

The now male guard, with a grin on his face, walked to the next guard, and looked at him as well, planting an idea in his subconscious.

The guard walked to another guard and suggested they would take a patrol around the premise, something about a gut feeling.

With one guard left, Issei used his dragon wings to silently glide towards Yasaka who had a devious grin on his face

''Did you really have to take his form..'' Issei softly said.

''Kekeke, look at me I'm a man now'' Yasaka said, and shook her butt.

''B-Be serious Baka-kitsune'' Issei hissed in embarrassment.

''Hai hai, but you know you liked it'' She teasingly replied, and rubbed her non-existent breasts.

Smoke could be seen coming from Issei's face as he was angered and embarrassed at the same time.

He quickly jumped over the North building, right in front of the fourth guard who suddenly got the shock of his life, and overwhelmed him with his divine aura.

With the last of the guards taken care off, Issei said ''Get the Yata No Kagami, Ya-chan''

''It's not Ya-chan'' Yasaka said with a deep voice. ''It's Yasa-kun''

The next day, the newspaper would report that there were eerie sounds heard the night before, of an angry wolf and a barking fox (in laughter).

* * *

''You were really bad yesterday'' Issei said with a pout as they were sitting in the morning train towards Nagoya.

''Fufufu, you did like it'' Yasaka replied, and snuggled up to him.

''Well..at least we got what we came for'' Issei said with a small smile.

Yasaka retrieved the Yata No Kagami and woke up the two guards. They wiped their memories and quickly left the Ise Grand Shrine grounds.

Inside of the hotel room, Issei came face to face with a black circular mirror with the sun in the middle of it.

But when he looked inside of the mirror, he could see flashes of past wisdom blessings.

Issei could see how several emperors wished for answers during times of great tragedy, which were answered by the Shinto Kamis.

''So what is the next artifact on our list?'' Yasaka asked, as she stretched herself a little like a fox, and buried her face back into his chest.

''We're going to get the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi'' Issei replied, as he made himself comfortable as well. The train trip would take at least another two hours so he had the time.

''*yawn* Let's first go to our hotel and visit the shrine later today'' Issei continued.

Yasaka's reply was a soft purr as she was softly snoring in his chest.

 _(AN: for those who want everything as authentic as possible, I know that the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi is actually the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, but ''Sword Cutting Grass'' just doesn't sound as cool as ''Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven'')_

* * *

''Jingu-Mae, Jingu-Mae'' Came from the speakers in the overcrowded train.

''This is our exit Ya-chan'' Issei said, as he held her close to him in the train.

Issei and Yasaka had spent the day in Nagoya, eating lunch and dinner as a date, and now they would end the day with a visit to the Atsuta shrine.

Yasaka had still not stopped her teasing streak, as she was rubbing her knee in a very private spot of Issei, and as they were in the train, he couldn't shout out that he didn't like it. So every time he tried to say something, she would answer ''I can't hear you, speak up Issei-kun'' and gave him a foxlike grin.

''Wait till we get the sword, I'll show you'' Issei thought and unconsciously gave his dragonlike grin, sending shivers over Yasaka's back in fright and in lust.

The train doors opened and Issei and Yasaka stepped outside. Together they walked towards the entrance of the shrine.

At the entrance, Issei bought two tickets and a map with facts from the shrine.

''This Shinto shrine is dedicated to the veneration of Atsuta-no-Ōkami, Ama-nee and Susanoo-san are both among them'' Issei said as he read the facts out loud.

''The shrine was built to house the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi around 1800 years ago'' He continued. ''The Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi was found by Susanoo-no-Mikoto after defeating the dragon Yamata-no-Orochi. It is supposedly able to control the wind after the great warrior Yamato Takeru used the sword in battle against a rogue warlord who used fire arrows. He was able to cut off all the grass with one swing and used the power of the wind to turn the fire into a blazing inferno that burned the warlord and his men alive. In triumph, he renamed the sword to Kusanagi-no Tsurugi, but this was not universally accepted''

''Thanks for the lecture, Issei-kun'' Yasaka said with a soft smile.

''So this time, it's my turn to take the artifact?'' Issei asked with a little hesitation.

''Yes, It's time for you to plan and attack'' Yasaka answered with a thumbs up.

Together they walked towards the Atsuta main shrine in the center of the grounds and were welcomed by a large Shinto shrine with a green roof.

''Let's see..'' Issei began. ''This is the hall of worship or oratory''

As they walked inside, Issei could feel the necklace from Amaterasu glow in warmth and his mind was triggered to look at a door in the distance, far away from any tourist.

Issei slowly walked closer to the door, feeling the warmth of the necklace grow increasingly warmer.

''Excuse me'' Issei said as he walked towards a shrine maiden. ''Could you tell me what I can find behind that door?''

''The inner sanctuary of the shrine. Unfortunately, tourists aren't allowed in there'' She said, before giving Issei a bow and left.

''Found any clues?'' Yasaka asked as she walked towards him.

''The artifact is somewhere behind that door'' Issei replied with a tired look.

Yasaka softly wrapped her arms around him, and asked ''Do you want to quit for today?''

Issei nodded slowly, he was dead tired from the responsibilities he was suddenly given and the traveling he did the past days.

''Come, let's find a calm spot and I'll teleport us back to the hotel room'' Yasaka said, as she rested his head on her shoulder.

A few minutes later, a bright flash could be seen coming from a dead end near the shrine, and when the security came to check they could only find a circle of ashes.

* * *

''Goodmorning Issei-kun'' Yasaka whispered, and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

''Hmm...'' Issei groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, and quickly closed them as the sun was already high up in the sky.

''Don't worry Issei-kun, just listen for now'' Yasaka continued and buried his head in her chest when she laid next to him.

''I went out this morning and tried to find the entrance to the inner sanctuary, however, one of the doors was closed off. Even after I threw my fox fire it wouldn't budge'' Yasaka said, and started to pout at the end of her sentence.

''But I bet that even you can't open the door..'' She teasingly whispered in his ear.

''You're so going to get it'' Issei thought, which caused small dragon fangs to grow out of his mouth before they retracted again.

''We will have to try and retrieve it tonight. There is no security because I think they can't enter the room either.'' Yasaka said. ''But for now, it was cold outside so hold me tight''

* * *

It was night, and the Atsuta shrine grounds were empty. Only in the office of the night guard, near the shrine's treasure hall, light could be seen.

Issei and Yasaka were silently moving towards the main shrine, where Yasaka would show Issei the door she couldn't open.

Fortunately enough, the main shrine was open 24/7 so even in the middle of the night, priests could enter if they were in need of spiritual assistance.

When they entered, Issei could feel the familiar warmth of the necklace again, and walked towards the door that would lead to the inner sanctuary.

They walked through the door, and Issei saw something he didn't expect.

Behind the door was a small patch of green land, a working waterfall and a small bridge across the flowing water. In the center was a small wooden shrine, too small to hold more than five people.

Issei pointed at the small shrine, and asked ''That is the inner sanctuary?''

Yasaka simply nodded and said ''Surprising isn't it''

''I'll say., and you couldn't open that little wooden door?'' Issei asked, but before he could laugh at Yasaka she threw a massive ball of foxfire towards the wooden shrine.

''Wh-What are you doing?'!'' Issei shouted when the wooden shrine was engulfed in flames.

''Just watch'' Yasaka said without a care in the world.

And much to Issei's surprise, the wooden shrine glowed once and the fire disappeared.

''How strange'' Issei murmured under his breath as he walked towards the small shrine.

''You are far older than the Atsuta shrine around you'' Issei said to the small shrine, and softly touched it.

He felt a familiar warmth enter his body when he touched the shrine and felt the necklace heating up more and more.

''I wonder'' Issei thought, as he took the necklace off. ''Could this be the key'' and touched the door with it.

Nothing happened on the outside, but Issei could feel that the shrine would open up for him now.

''Ya-chan, I bet I can open this door easily'' He teasingly said to Yasaka, who was on the other side of the small shrine.

''Well, why don't you show me Issei-kun'' She replied with a confident grin on her lips.

He touched the door with one finger and pressed, which caused the door to slowly open.

''I bet that you can't open the door'' Issei said in Yasaka's voice and gave her a smug grin.

''It's in my nature to tease you..'' The now pouting Yasaka said.

''I'll go inside and see what I can find'' Issei said and made his way inside of the shrine.

The inside was covered in a lot of dust, as it must have been a long time since someone had entered the shrine. The wall was covered in a story like painting, from Susanoo finding the sword in one of the tails of the slain Yamata-no-Orochi till the moment the sword was brought to the Atsuta shrine after Emperor Temmu had fallen ill to the poison in the sword left there by the slain dragon.

In the far back of the shrine, Issei could see a small Kamidana and walked towards it.

On the small Kamidana, a god-shelf, was an opened stone box inside of a wooden box with a length of around 3ft. Red earth had been stuffed into the gap between the boxes and golden velvet was laid inside of the box. On top of it was a sword that didn't have an equal. It was a straight deep black sword, with eight sharp edges sticking out of the side of the sword. But as Issei got closer to the sword it softly hissed like a snake and began to glow in a pale purple.

''I didn't know the sword was sentient..'' Issei thought as he spread a small amount of his divine energy in his arms to protect himself and lifted the box.

Yasaka, who was waiting outside, didn't know whether to cry or laugh when Issei walked outside with an angry sword. ''What did you do to the sword, Issei-kun?'' She asked.

''Nothing'' He said. ''I was looking at the sword, and when I wanted to pick it up it began to hiss''

''Hmm..'' Yasaka said. ''I think I know the reason for it's behavior''

''Really?'' Issei asked curiously.

''It might sound strange, but you trained a lot with Susanoo-sama. He was the one that killed the Yamata-no-Orochi and found the sword in one of the tails'' Yasaka answered. ''There's a chance you carry a small amount of his aura with you, so the sword could instinctively dislike you''

Yasaka began to laugh at Issei's sad pout and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

''We can't take the sword with us like this, people would notice the purple glow and hissing sounds coming from our bags'' Yasaka said, but was ignored as Issei was deep in his thoughts.

''Ya-chan, do you think I can calm the sword down if I overload it with my divine and dragon energy'' He suddenly asked.

''T-That's not a bad idea'' She said with surprise evident in her voice. ''Your divine energy could probably purify the poison from the sword, and your dragon energy could overpower the soul of the Yamata-no-Orochi and make it obey you''

Issei slowly began to glow in crimson and silver, flooding the inner sanctuary in a layer of power.

The floor beneath his feet began to crack and his eyes began to glow a faint red.

Yasaka, who was still holding tight on Issei, began to moan softly from the power he was releasing and rubbed her thighs together in pleasure.

 **''I'm ready..''** He said in a voice filled with power, and could feel Yasaka shake heavily against his back.

 **''Ya-chan, are you alright?''** Issei asked with concern as he turned around.

''Hmmhmm'' She moaned with her mouth closed. ''T-Try it on the sword''

Issei looked at the pale purple sword, that began to glow a far deeper purple when he touched it.

He held the hilt and channeled his power into the sword.

Issei's mind was suddenly attacked by the deeds of Valor the sword performed in the past. From being taken out of the body of the slain dragon, it was handled by Yamato Takeru in countless battles till it was locked away in the shrine by a disguised Amaterasu.

He channeled more and more power into the sword and felt it's resistance slowly faltering before fading a moment later.

The purple poisonous glow coming from the sword was purified and replaced by his own divine aura.

The angry hisses coming from the Yamata-no-Orochi's soul were quieting down as well, and instead, a contented purr was heard.

Inwardly smiling, Issei stopped channeling his power and returned to his normal complexion.

''It worked'' Issei happily said as he swung the sword a few times, causing the grass to bend with his movements.

Yasaka, who by now had woken up from her pleasure coma, shakingly walked to Issei and hugged him. ''You did well, Issei-kun. You'll make a fine leader one day'' and gave him a happy smile.

He laid the sword back on top of the golden velvet and closed the box. Issei then closed the door to the small shrine and left together with Yasaka in a flash of silver and red.

* * *

In the early morning shinkansen from Nagoya to Tokyo, Yasaka was happily purring as she was sitting next to Issei, who was studying their last destination.

''They really got a location for our last artifact'' Issei thought as he looked at the map of the imperial palace grounds.

''I can't try to find a route either because the only place allowed for tourists is on the other side of where we have to be.'' He continued, and bit his thumb. ''The moment I step inside of the palace grounds, security will be there immediately and I wonder what they will say when they find the sword and mirror in the hotel room''

Issei simply sighed and looked at a happy snuggling and purring Yasaka. These past few days they've definitely grown closer, almost as close as Issei and Amaterasu are. He softly played with her long blonde locks and kept thinking about his predicament.

''What is it, Issei-kun?'' Yasaka asked him as her playful golden orbs looked into his tired slitted ones.

''It's our last destination Ya-chan. We need to get to the Three Palace Sanctuaries, a place which isn't accessible to anyone but the imperial family, and in there find the Yasakani no Magatama'' Issei answered.

''Don't worry Issei-kun. At least, we have the two others already'' She said, and pointed at the two boxes near their feet. ''There's a legend that Amaterasu-sama is the ancestor of the imperial family, so maybe you can follow your necklace again.''

''But you'll probably screw up and I have to save you again'' Yasaka continued with a yawn, completely forgetting last night.

''You're so going to get it tonight'' Issei thought angrily, before saying ''I can't remember me screwing up anything so far''

''That's true, so far you haven't'' Yasaka answered with a grin.

''Alright that does it'' Issei thought and came up with a devious plan.

''I'd like to go to bed early tonight'' Issei mysteriously said.

''Hmm..that's alright with me.'' Yasaka replied with a yawn and went back to snuggling in his chest.

Till they reached Tokyo, the couple kept quiet and enjoyed each others company.

* * *

It was night, and Issei and Yasaka were together in bed.

Yasaka, who wore her gown like always, was spooning with Issei.

Today they had spent the majority of their time in the palace garden and walking around the imperial palace grounds looking for a weak spot to enter.

But for now, she was relaxing in the arms of her love and spread her tails around him.

''This truly is bliss'' She thought as his warmth was spreading through her body.

However, she didn't know that Issei was about to pay her back for all her teasing.

* * *

Issei slowly began to take each of the tails in his hand, and soon all nine of them were comfortably in the grasp of his hand.

''What are you do-yaah'' Yasaka began but moaned out loud when he gripped the base of her tails.

''You've been a bad little kitsune..'' Issei whispered in her ears as he began to rub her stomach. ''So I'm going to punish your for it'' and bit her ear.

Yasaka was unable to move, as her body was shut down from the pleasure his hands gave her as he kept stroking her tails.

Issei rolled her on her stomach and took her underwear off, dragging a clear string of liquid with it.

''D-Don't stop'' Yasaka moaned out loud, as drool escaped from her lips and her animal instincts began to take over.

She began to bark when Issei raised her knees a little and began to spank her.

With every slap on her shaking behind, her body was assaulted with pleasure. Her lubricated nether lips were constantly dripping honey on the mattress below her.

''You've been really bad haven't you..'' Issei asked the excited youkai as he rubbed her red behind.

''Áaah.. I was..'' She groaned as she tried to rub her nether lips on his hand.

''So should I punish you..'' Issei continued as he began to rub her moist lips.

''P-Please punish me as much as you want'' Yasaka moaned out loud, as she felt her release coming closer.

''Alright..'' Issei began and furiously rubbed her lips. Her body began to shake as she felt the wonderful feeling in her stomach starting to spread to her body, almost ready to bring her to a mind-blowing release.

''I..I..'' Yasaka began but was shocked to feel Issei stopping his motions.

''Here is your punishment Ya-chan'' Issei said, and gave her a cheeky kiss on her lips.

''Wh-Wha-What are you doing, don't stop!'' Yasaka shouted as she grabbed his unmoving hand.

''Weren't you the one who said it was okay to punish you?'' Issei asked with a barely hidden grin.

However, his grin disappeared quickly when he saw the tears in her eyes.

''Baka'' Yasaka softly muttered as her tears came falling down. ''I only tease you because I love you..''

''I know..'' Issei softly said. ''But sometimes it's just too much when you act like you have no confidence in me''

''Fufufu is that so..'' Yasaka softly laughed as she rubbed her eyes. ''I have all the confidence in the man I'll marry one day''

''Marry!'' Issei shouted, and came face to face with an angry looking fox ''Ooh marriage, of course, I will marry you one day'' and smiled at her whilst sweat was rolling down his neck.

''I'm glad to hear that future-husband. Your wife to be is in need of your services'' Yasak cockily said and laid on her back.

Already knowing what she wants, Issei's hand went back to her moist nether lips and slowly began to rub them again.

''Issei..'' She softly moaned. ''Kiss me..''

He softly mashed his lips together with Yasaka's and added a little tongue to it.

As things heated up, Issei slowly inserted his fingers inside of her and felt her body shake in delight.

Issei slowly kept pumping as her body moved to the rhythm of his fingers, and her tongue began to dance with his own.

''Ahh'' She moaned out loud when she released his lips.

Issei quickly speeded things up and pumped his fingers faster and faster.

Yasaka quickly grabbed him tight, and her body began to shake wildly.

''I..I'm coming.'' Yasaka shouted, and her internal muscles began to contract around his fingers.

She kept releasing for a good minute and slowly her muscles began to relax again.

''That was quite something wasn't it?'' Issei softly asked, but her eyes were unfocused and Yasaka wasn't answering.

''Hello..?'' He continued, and waved his hand in front of her eyes, but nothing happened.

''Did she just pass out..'Issei thought as he saw a big grin spread on her face.

Even after he gave her a soft shake and pinched her stomach, she did nothing.

''This wasn't the punishment I had in mind for you... it's actually far better'' Issei happily thought, and closed her eyes.

He grabbed the blanket from the floor and laid it over Yasaka and himself before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, Issei and Yasaka walked towards the imperial palace whilst eating their breakfast.

''*chomp chomp* so what are we going to do?'' Yasaka asked with her mouth full.

''Continue what we did yesterday'' Issei said with a shrug.

They walked over the bridge next to the imperial palace, not noticing there was someone spying on them.

* * *

''Interesting..Who might that young man be'' The unknown person thought as he looked through the window. ''It looks like I will have to make some changes to the guard schedule of tonight.''

* * *

After two more hours, the duo finished walking around the entirety of the imperial palace grounds and took a seat on a nearby bench.

''I think I found a way in'' Issei told a shivering Yasaka.

''The Hanzo-mon gate on the west side of the palace grounds is virtually unused and doesn't have any form of guards or camera surveillance. If I can get over the gate without being spotted, I can use the trees to hide till I reach the three palace sanctuaries'' Issei explained in detail.

''Do you want to do infiltrate alone tonight?'' Yasaka asked him as she was enjoying the rising sun.

''That would be for the best, the jewel is inside one of the sanctuaries dedicated to Ama-nee, so I think it would be possible to get inside using the necklace again.'' Issei replied. ''Let's get back to the hotel room, I'll need to check the last details on the three palace sanctuaries for tonight''

* * *

Night had fallen over Tokyo, and the lights of the skyscrapers illuminated the sky of a city that never stops moving.

The majority of the people were already sleeping, and only some were still in the streets, like cab drivers and people beginning with their night shift.

The imperial palace was the exception to the bright city, as there were only a few dull lights illuminating the important buildings. Giving them a fairytale like appearance.

With the last nightcrawlers going around the palace grounds to make photos, whilst on the other side of the palace grounds, there was a lone gate illuminated by one dull light. Suddenly a figure stepped out from the shadows as it jumped over the gate.

The figure clothed in black whispered softly into a small magic circle _''I'm in''_

'' _Good job Issei-kun, keep going southeast till you reach a guard post''_ Yasaka said through the magic circle.

The now identified Issei silently walked through the dense forestry that kept away prying eyes from the outside and reached the post after a few minutes.

'' _Ya-chan we have a problem. There's no one inside the guard post_ '' He whispered as he looked around him, hoping that no one spotted him.

'' _Can't you use your divine energy to sense the life around you?_ '' Yasaka asked.

'' _I can't, I began to glow a faint silver when I tried it the last time_ '' Issei softly replied back.

Issei decided to ignore the guard post and climbed the wall surrounding the three palace sanctuaries.

He walked along the path till he reached the sanctuaries and saw they were connected in the center.

'' _You need to enter the one in the middle Kashiki-dokoro_ '' Issei heard from the magic circle.

(AN: _The three sanctuaries are: Kashiko-dokoro – the central shrine, dedicated to the mythological ancestress of the Imperial family, Amaterasu._

 _Kōrei-den – the Ancestral Spirits Sanctuary, enshrining the departed spirits of the Imperial Family from one year after their death._

 _Shin-den – the Sanctuary of the Kami, enshrining the Amatsukami(Gods from Heaven) from Takamagahara_ )

In complete darkness, Issei entered the Korei-den sanctuary, which was lavishly decorated with important items the deceased imperial family members used during their heyday.

He made his way towards the connection in the center of the two sanctuaries and pressed his necklace against the door. Silently it gave way and Issei entered the central shrine.

Issei expected a lot of things when he entered the sanctuary.

There could have been several statues depicting great battles from the past.

Instead, what he found was a wall showing the life of Amaterasu. How she came to be worshiped as the sun goddess, how she went into hiding from her brother in a cave and how she was taken out of it with the help of the Yasakani No Magatama and the Yata No Kagami.

"I never knew her past was so sad" issei thought and promised to talk to her about it. His father, Susanoo, would also get a serious lecture about treating his sister kindly.

But the most unexpected thing he saw was an old gentleman seated on an old wooden throne holding a small box with a green magatama jewel inside.

The man slowly opened his eyes and gave Issei a small smile.

"Good evening young intruder, might I know your name?" He asked with a soft accent.

"Uhh.. it's Issei" Issei replied to his surprise.

"..and am I correct to assume you are not from this world?" The elder gentleman continued.

"Huh..I'm from Kyoto..i-is there more than one world" issei lied, but saw that the man did not believe him as he gave him a suggestive smile.

"It is alright my boy. I already felt it this afternoon that you had some sort of connection to Amaterasu-ōmikami" the man continued and stood up.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked completely serious.

"Only those directly descended from her can enter through that door or those with a similar ability. I think you are the second one" he said with a smile when issei unconsciously touched his necklace.

"Normally I do not have to introduce myself as my name usually precedes me. I am the 125th emperor of Japan" the elder man said, and gently smiled at Issei. "I'm also here to give you the Yasakani No Magatama."

Silently Issei accepted the small box from the smiling emperor.

"Why would you hand me this priceless artifact, _Your Imperial Majesty_?"

The old emperor softly chuckled and said ''My darling daughter Sayako happens to be the head priestess at the shrine and told me how the Yata No Kagami suddenly disappeared one night''

''I've been the emperor for 25 years now and I know signs when I see them. You are retrieving the old artifacts from Takamagahara'' He concluded.

''...Yes.'' Issei hesitantly replied as it was the first time he actually confirmed to a human that the supernatural existed.

''Have you also ''visited'' the Atsuta shrine from Nagoya?'' The emperor continued.

''..Yes. We have ''received'' a certain item from Nagoya as well'' Issei embarrassedly said.

''..Why are you taking the imperial regalia?'' The emperor sincerely asked.

''The council decided to retrieve the artifacts after we received news of a group of people trying to gain access to the treasury at your palace'' Issei replied. ''So they send me and one of the Youkai to retrieve the artifacts and return them to Takamagahara when there were signals that they were after the Yasakani No Magatama''

''I understand..but might this old man make a request from the Amatsukami?'' The emperor requested with a small bow. ''Would the Amatsukami be so kind as to return the regalia with every new enthronement?''

Issei softly smiled at the emperor his request. ''I will give your request to the council, _Your Imperial Majesty''_

Issei closed the small box with the jewel of Benevolence and bowed to the emperor, before wishing him a good night.

He slowly walked back to the door he came from but stopped when the emperor asked him a question.

''Amaterasu-ōmikami is the ancestor of the imperial family, and it allows us to use a small amount of sun energy to enhance our health, that is also why we are able to grow older than most normal people. It has also given me the ability to feel whether someone or something is more than it appears. Would you be so kind to tell me who you really are?''

Instead of answering his question, Issei enveloped his body in a silver hue of divine energy, illuminating the dark room, and slightly shocked the emperor.

''I am known as the son of Inari-Ōkami. Issei, the fox prince of Takamagahara'' Issei said with a bright smile before he flashed away in a spark of silver.

''What a kind young man. I believe the future of Takamagahara is in good hands with him'' The emperor thought with a smile and walked back towards his residence.

A few minutes after Issei and the emperor had left the Three Palace Sanctuaries, the several dozen hidden guards went back to their posts.

* * *

''It went a lot quicker than we thought, it only took a week'' Yasaka said as she was sitting next to Issei on the shinkansen to Kyoto.

''But we did have some luck most of the time, and I did have a lot of fun with you Ya-chan'' Issei replied as he was relaxing in his seat.

''We certainly did..'' She whispered in his ears, before softly nibbling on his earlobe.

''I'll miss you when I return to Takamagahara'' Issei sadly muttered when he remembered that his training was almost over.

''Silly Issei-kun. Do you think I will stay in Kyoto without you'' Yasaka softly said and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

''W-What?'' Issei asked the kitsune.

''I said that I will be staying with my future husband from now on'' Yasaka laughed, but squeaked a little when she was lifted from her seat by a happy Issei.

''I'd like that a lot'' Issei said. ''Just try to get better with Ama-nee''

''Fufufu alright, _Danna-sama_ '' She huskily whispered in Issei's ear, sending shivers through his body.

''Thank you, _Okusama_ '' He replied, and kept Yasaka in his lap till they reached Kyoto.

* * *

The council in Takamagahara gathered when they received a message from the Youkai in Kyoto, stating that Issei and Yasaka were on their way.

Everyone in the throne room had taken their seats, when the door opened and Issei and Yasaka proudly walked inside with three boxes of different sizes.

''We have completed our assignment, honorable council'' Yasaka said with a small bow.

Some members of the council were murmuring till they were silenced by Inari.

''Present us the artifacts'' She commanded.

One by one, the boxes were opened and showed the artifacts that haven't been in Takamagahara for more than 2000 years.

Several of the gods stood up from their seats to take a closer look.

''How nostalgic'' Susanoo said as he saw the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. ''Stop Tou-san!'' Issei shouted, but was too late as Susanoo grabbed the sword.

The soul of the Yamata-no-Orochi felt it's slayer holding the black sword and immediately turned into a vile purple.

''AARGH'' Susanoo shouted as he dropped the sword. His entire hand slowly began to turn black, but fortunately Inari was close by and began to channel her divine energy into his hand to purify it from the poison.

The sword was angrily hissing as it laid on the floor and it's purple aura began to pollute the room till Issei reached the sword.

''Calm down..'' Issei softly said as he gently began to channel his divine and dragon energy into the sword, and managed to calm it down.

The council was speechless when they saw their prince controlling the sword.

''After all these years...''

''..The true wielder of the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi has been found''

''Huh..?'' Issei said as he heard the words of the council.

''Issei-chan, no one has ever been able to wield the sword without being poisoned by the Yamata-no-Orochi'' Amaterasu said as she studied the sword in Issei's hand.

''Have you been able to use the sword's power to control the wind?'' She continued.

''Yes..I've swung it a couple times and created a gentle breeze.'' Issei honestly replied.

''I will leave the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi in your hands from now on. If I'm not mistaken I have the scabbard of the sword at my shrine, come visit me in a week time because I have to find it first'' Amaterasu said with a little blush of embarrassment.t

After she looked at the sword, Amaterasu took a small peak at the jewel and the mirror before she quickly left the throne room.

''Judging from the reaction of Amaterasu-ōmikami we can assume that the jewel and the mirror are real'' Inari said, causing some of the members of the council to look slightly depressed remembering what they did to her all those years ago.

''Susanoo Tou-san..'' Issei eerily said, as his body began to glow an eerie crimson. ''We need to have a word about how to treat your sister''

Even though his hand was still purple after Inari's treatment, Issei didn't hold back during their spar and the lecture he gave Susanoo afterward.

* * *

A week had passed, and it was finally Issei's fifteenth birthday.

The last week was mainly dedicated to moving back to Takamagahara and to bring over Yasaka.

She would still remain the de facto leader of the Youkai, but her tasks in Kyoto were taken over by Sun Wukong who rejoined the Youkai faction.

Yasaka did, as she promised, try to get closer to Amaterasu and quickly established a better relationship with her. She began to see Amaterasu more as a sister than as a rival for Issei's affection.

Amaterasu, though a bit confused at Yasaka, more than welcomed her. However, she too decided to move in with Issei after she found out that Yasaka would be living with him, and the next day she stood in front of his shrine with her belongings.

For tonight, there was a party planned where they would celebrate that their prince would become a man as 15 was considered the age where boys were no longer considered as such.

* * *

''Issei-chan, are you in here?'' Amaterasu asked as she knocked on the door.

''The door's unlocked!'' He shouted back.

Issei was currently in his bedroom. He had tremendously enjoyed the party and the gifts he had received from his guests.

He was a little let down when Amaterasu told him that she couldn't give him his present yet.

But here she was, as she entered their room. Unnoticed by him she quickly locked the door from any unwanted guests.

''Ama-nee, I wanted to thank you for telling me about the necklace. It saved us a lot of work'' Issei said as he was sitting on his bed.

''That's good to hear..'' She softly said, before continuing with what she actually came for.

''Issei-chan, I'm here to give you your two gifts'' Amaterasu said with a small blush.

Her black hair was tied in a simple ponytail, and she was currently dressed in a beautiful golden kimono, which accentuated the color of her eyes.

Amaterasu held out a small package for Issei, who gratefully took it with a smile.

He slowly took the wrappings off, and his eyes opened further in surprise.

In his hands he held a beautiful scabbard made from the scales of the Yamata-no-Orochi.

The scales looked like they came to life when the sword was placed in the scabbard.

''Thank you very much, Ama-nee'' Issei said before he gave her a tight hug.

Her face began to glow an almost impossible crimson and said.

''D-Do you remember how I t-told you the day you left for K-Kyoto that I would g-give you something on your fifteenth birthday?'' She softly asked.

''Y-Yes!'' Issei unconsciously shouted. He would never forget how she licked his ear the morning he left.

''S-So I would like to give you your l-last gift..'' Amaterasu whispered. ''Tonight you will become a man''

''How are yo-Wow!'' Issei began but shouted when Amaterasu started to undress.

''What are you blushing for Amaterasu!'' She shouted in her mind at Issei's stare.

She had prepared herself for the night and unwrapped the sash around her kimono.

Slowly she slid the kimono off her shoulders and showed her nude body for the first time to a man.

Issei's mouth fell open at the sight of her nude body. She transcended any thoughts he had about her body by far.

Amaterasu's soft pale skin glowed in the light of the moon. Her breasts were quite large for her posture, somewhere around a DD cup and jiggled when she slowly approached him.

Issei could already notice her arousal dripping down her thighs as she stood in front of him, looking deeply into his slitted orbs.

''W-What do you think?'' She asked with a bit more confidence as she saw his eyes drowning in her body.

''It's just, you know..Wow!'' Issei mumbled as he couldn't stop looking at her body.

''You can do more than watch, you know'' Amaterasu said as her embarrassment had disappeared.

She grabbed his hand and pressed it on her breast, moaning when he softly squeezed.

Issei's face could almost be mistaken for a tomato when he softly squeezed her large breast. ''It feels like I'm squeezing a large marshmallow'' He thought, and a moment later he latched on her nipple.

''Iyaah'' Amaterasu moaned when she could feel him softly sucking and licking on her soft pink bud.

As Issei was busy, her hands moved to his sleeping shorts and removed them together with his boxer shorts.

Issei suddenly felt her soft hands wrapped around his male appendage. He looked at Amaterasu and saw her winking at him as she began to rub his appendage.

After his appendage was ready to be used, Amaterasu sat on his lap and moved forward.

Her entire body was now mashed with Issei's, and his face was buried between her breasts as he was still sucking on her pink nub.

''This is heaven'' He though with a lecherous grin, which was quite uncommon for Issei to have.

''I'm going to eat you up now'' Amaterasu softly whispered as she hovered above his standing appendage.

She softly moaned when his warm meatstick entered her body. Her slippery walls easily gave way as he got deeper inside of her.

Issei groaned as his appendage was completely sheathed inside of her. To the both of them, it felt like a perfect fit as her inner muscles coiled around him like it was made for him.

''Ooh you feel so good'' Issei groaned out loud, as he was overloaded with pleasure.

Amaterasu was still panting as his large appendage was throbbing inside of her.

''G-Give me a minute..'' She panted as she slowly began to move her pelvis in a circular motion.

Her movements slowly became wilder as her breasts began to shake with her movements.

She sheathed Issei inside of her deeper and deeper, growing increasingly closer to an inevitable release.

Both of their stomachs were growing tighter and the familiar feeling of ecstasy was almost there.

''I..I..'' They both began.

They both kissed and shouted out inside of each others mouth when their muscles contracted.

Amaterasu began to milk him of all his essence, which spread as a wonderful warmth through her body.

Issei's eyes were closed in bliss when her coiled inner muscles massaged his appendage.

Amaterasu fell on top of him as she lost all her strength, a small drip of drool came out of the side of her lips and she was too tired to stop it.

''That..was..wonderful'' She softly said.

''It really was, but we did make quite a mess'' Issei said, and looked at his release dripping out of her in a puddle on the bed ''If you can give me a minute, Ama-nee. I'll clean us both up''

''Hmm..'' She softly moaned as she moved a little on top of him. ''Just be my quiet pillow for now''

* * *

''Ne Ama-nee'' Issei asked an hour later, as both of them had cleaned the bed and laid next to each other.

''What is it Issei-chan?'' She asked him softly as she laid as the little spoon into him.

''When did you have your first child?'' Issei asked.

''It was my first time tonight, I never had any children.'' Amaterasu said with confusion in her voice.

Issei then told the story about the retrieval of the Yasakani No Magatama and his meeting with the emperor.

''..so the emperor said that you were his ancestor'' Issei said, and ended his explanation.

Instead of a story about a deceased lover, Amaterasu began to laugh.

''Fufufu so that is what happened after the fight'' Amaterasu softly chuckled.

''What do you mean, how is someone born from a fight?'' Issei asked curiously.

''You see, one day during the age of gods I was calmly walking through the lands when I was being followed by a man. Later on he approached me and introduced himself as Perseus, a half-god from Greece. Unfortunately for him he didn't get his father's looks but he did get his cocky attitude and his short temper. After I declined his marriage request he took his sword, which happened to be Harpe that he used to decapitate Medusa, and attacked me. I wasn't quick enough to avoid every slash and he happened to cut some of my hair. At the time I didn't allow anyone to touch my hair'' Amaterasu ominously said. ''So I destroyed him with my heavenly black fire and burned him into a pile of ashes kukuku''

From that moment onwards, Issei promised himself to never piss off Amaterasu and always listen to her when she would say yes or no.

''Ahem!'' She coughed with a small blush on her face. ''I didn't mean to show you that side of me, but let's continue.''

''My hair later on grew sentient, much like you did yourself and turned into a humanlike being'' Amaterasu said. ''He was born with my sun colored eyes and the people decided to name him my grandson Ninigi.''

''I did not interfere in his life, as today is the first time I heard about it, but history books show us that he eventually had a grandson of his own, Jimmu who became the first emperor of Japan''

''You really have to tell me your life story one day, Ama-nee'' Issei softly said as he hugged her tight against him.

''Hmm..*yawn* but that won't be today.'' She replied.

''Goodnight Ama-nee''

''Goodnight Issei-chan'' and slowly they both drifted into a welcome slumber.

* * *

There you have it, the fifth chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this OC chapter and loved the lemon.

New characters will be introduced the coming chapters, even one that I'm sure you wouldn't expect.

Look forward to them.

Those not getting the hair reference. Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi were born from the nose and two eyes from Izanagi-no-Mikoto.

I did want to use bodily fluids, but I don't think that would be very respectful towards the current emperor. So I'm sticking with hair of the sun goddess to make sure I won't cause an international incident :)

So if Izanagi can create three powerful gods, then so can Amaterasu's hair turn into a humanlike being.

Well, at least in this story it can.

 **Chapter 6 – Adventures in the Balkan**

P.S. I will work on three other chapters before I continue this story, those will be the second chapter of Son of the Beast, fifth chapter for The Red Dragon Emperor of the Norse, and a new project for DxD!


	6. Adventures in the Balkan

Wassup everyone

it's been several months but here's the sixth installment of The Shinto Prince

Though it is a filler, I hope this chapter won't disappoint you guys.

anyways let's get on with it.

''….'' – talking

 _''….'' – thoughts_

 **''…'' – Draconic/Godly voice**

* * *

It was an early morning for Issei as he woke up in his bed. The cold air, intensified by the fog rolling down the heavenly plains, gave way to the rays of the rising sun.

Being part wolf, lazy as they are, it was a near sin for him to wake at this time of day. However, the other occupant of the bed would always relish this moment every single day.

Amaterasu, the beloved Shinto goddess of the sun, was shining in a soft golden glow and energized for a new day, strengthening her power with the rays of the sun and cosmic energy of the universe.

Stretching herself out and showing how flexible she was, she poked Issei in his sides, causing him to increase his grumbling in volume.

''Issei-kun.'' Amaterasu whispered in his ear. ''Waky waky''

But instead of waking up fully energized, our wolf/dragon hybrid turned his back towards her, something he knew she hated.

As Amaterasu was about to jump him for his insolence towards her, her attention was caught by a white furry tail tapping on the window.

Opening the window, a yipping fox greeted her with a note wrapped around its tail.

Taking it and sending the fox off, the still nude form of Amaterasu walked back towards the bed in all of her glory, which was something the squinting eyes of Issei did like to follow after tasting it for the first time last night.

Reading the message before frowning slightly, she burned the piece of paper and got back beneath the blankets.

 _ **''Issei-kun..''**_

 _''Hnnggh''_

''Wake up right this instant!'' Amaterasu yelled in a sudden bout of rage. ''You really know how to push my buttons this morning.''

Blearily Issei's eyes slowly open up, giving his Ama-nee a tired smile.

''Come get up now, Issei-kun.'' She continued a little softer, pressing her lips on his. ''Inari-sama asked for you, I also have an important meeting.''

Yawning loudly, causing his longer than normal fangs to show, closed his eyes again, knowing that he could see his mother a little later than this godforsaken hour whilst wondering why his mother was awake in the first place.

''So who are you having an appointment with?'' Issei softly muttered as he wrapped his own nine white tails around him since Amaterasu was fed up with his childlike behaviour and took away their blanket.

''My predecessor.'' Amaterasu replied calmly.

''who?''

''Amenominakanushi.''

''Heh?''

''The Heavenly Ancestral God of the Originating Heart of the Universe''

''What kind of nonsense are you speaking, woman.'' Issei now irritatedly replied, his wolf ears twitching in agreement. ''can't you see I'm trying to sleep.''

A goddess could only take so much as she began to release her energy, causing Issei's shrine to shake on the ground.

'' **Issei.''** Amaterasu replied angered, now summoning her divine power and lit up the room in an unearthly bright light and ever increasing the temperature.

Not even almost bothered by the temperature, Issei used his inane ability to protect himself from the high temperatures, much like he did during his creation,

 **''Get Up!''** She yelled and kicked Issei right through the roof, towards his mother.

''Humph.'' Amaterasu conceitedly thought as she kicked him out. ''Still got it.'' and flexed her arm for good measure.

''Better get dressed.'' She continued and made a little dance.

It was a new morning, a new day. A fresh start for everyone. Amaterasu happily thought and made her way to the primordial god who she shared one of her domains with.

* * *

A predominant mop of white hair, flanked by some red, was calmly walking towards the center of the city. again.

After being kicked by Amaterasu for his bad habits, he ran to the cave where several of the white foxes were making suspicious sounds, sounding awfully familiar to laughing, blatantly in his face. He didn't mind spending some time with the younger ones, but when he felt Amaterasu's energy disappear from his shrine, he used his dragon wings to fly back home, doing his utmost best to give no one a good eyeful.

Having taken a very cold bath, which he used in his earlier years to wake up and get to school in time, he got in his yukata and flip flops, before making his way out.

Even though he hated the time there was no way he could deny how beautiful the heavenly plains looked this early and as the fresh air of dawn filled his lungs he calmly walked through the streets of Takamagahara, unknown to him that it would be the last time for a long time.

* * *

After having spent several minutes with the general populace that hadn't seen him yet since his return from Kyoto and teasing some of the popular youkai that had a blast during Halloween, Issei arrived at last at the Trinity's shrine, making his way to the inner sanctity where he could feel his mother's energy.

Opening the door to enter the room, Issei noticed how his mother was busying herself with numerous papers, reading and signing them.

'''Good morning.'' She offhandedly said as she wrote something down. ''Still having trouble waking up?''

''Mhmm'' Issei muttered as his reply. ''Cold bath woke me up though.''

Nodding at her son's answer, before grinning like a wolf as she asked ''How was your night with Amaterasu.''

''It was really good.'' Issei answered softly as he remembered the pure ecstasy he felt when he was connected with her. ''It looks like I really love her after all.''

Inari had to blink several times, not accustomed to her son's calculated reply. ''I see. You've really grown up in Kyoto''

Listening to his mother, he had to focus on the blood flow to his face as he remembered that he grew up in more than one way in Kyoto. ''Yasaka taught me a lot.''

''So tell me, Kaa-san.'' Issei said calmly as he sat next to her. ''Why did you want to see me, and why this early?''

Scratching behind her ear out of embarrassment and slightly liking the ticklish sensation, Inari replied. ''I'm immune to waking up early for a long time now, thanks to your _father_ and his annoying flapping with his wings.''

The goddess still remembered the loud growling from the dragon whenever he wanted to show her one of his tricks, which weren't even that good in her eyes.

''Issei, come here.'' Inari now softly said as she held her arms out to her son. ''It's time for you to represent our faction.''

He deeply snuggled in his mother's embrace, like a pup would do, Issei was surprised he'd be leaving so soon already. ''You've become a man now, Issei.''

''It's time for you to see the world alone. It's time for our faction to show our faces again.'' Inari continued on as she rubbed his hair. ''I love you a lot, Issei. But keeping you a secret has cost the Shinto faction dearly.''

''We have cancelled numerous treaties and locked our borders for all the other factions, with the exception of the Youkai.'' Inari said. ''Factions have even acted hostile towards us, claiming we've become dangerous.''

Issei looked down from her explanation, wondering whether him coming to exist was a good thing or a curse for the Shinto.

''What can I do to change it?'' He softly asked, causing his mother to frown at his downtrodden look.

''Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, and I will start negotiations with the larger factions. What we want from you is to find new allies.'' Inari replied gently. ''Find the smaller mythologies, influential or powerful friends, anything. As long as you show the world that the Shinto faction is a force to be reckoned with.''

''B-But this soon already.'' Issei responded unhappily. ''I just returned from Yasaka.''

''I know, Issei-chan. I know.'' Inari replied with a knowing look. ''But this is what you were meant to do, trained for since you were young. I guess you were born for this. You have the power and the charisma to change our faction forever. You will change the world.''

Unable to face his mother after her unexpected speech, his consciousness retracted to the back of his mind and knew that he had to leave again. He always wanted to save everyone.

''Alright.'' He said as he stood up. ''I will make you proud.'' and smiled toothily at his mother.

Happiness radiated from Inari, basking not only the room but the entirety of Takamagahara in her divine light. ''Thank you, Issei-chan.''

''Kaa-san.'' Issei said as he gently hugged her. ''Do I have time to say my goodbyes?''

Looking up in her son's hopeful eyes, she hated the feeling it gave her when she had to refuse him. ''The others have already started. Your Tou-sans have already made contact with the Fallen Angel faction and I'm about to speak to the delegation from the Angels that is being led by one of their Seraphs.''

''Ooh.'' Issei replied disappointedly. ''Please give them all my regards.''

As Issei walked away from his mother, he couldn't suppress the feeling of loneliness from where he was going, but he was also filled with the affection he could feel rolling of his mother, Amaterasu and the beings from the Heavenly Plains. And wonder. Wonder in what the wide world would be like.

Hard as he tried, he couldn't stem the flow of tears when he looked at his mother for one last time and walked through the shrine and stood in the center of the city's square.

Embracing the feelings from everyone for one last time, he made his long, crimson dragon wings appear on his back before he shot off in the air with a mighty thrust.

And as he flew, taking more and more distance away from Takamagahara he wanted the world to know that he was coming.

 **''ROOAAAARR''**

* * *

In a shrine, not too far away from the bridge between Takamagahara and Kyoto was a blonde girl dressed in a Miko outfit happily sweeping the autumn leaves from the steps leading to her own quarters when she could hear a faint roar in the distance.

If she could, she would've wagged her tail at this, but there were currently tourists on the shrine grounds so she had to settle for a small smile.

''Good luck, Issei-kun.'' She thought. ''I'll see you soon.'' and returned to her duties, wondering what the future would bring for herself and Issei.

* * *

 _''What to do, What to do...''_ Issei thought at he flew over the world. Even though he had spent several years in Kyoto, seeing much of the modern products that were lacking severely in Takamagahara, he was still surprised at how ''advanced'' the world had become.

People were everywhere, doing whatever they wanted to. Places of religion that were no longer in use or simply kept alive for tourism.

 _''No wonder Kaa-san wanted me to give me all those lessons about our religion.''_ He continued on.

He was flying over Europe now, having transformed himself into a miniature version of his father against the rainy weather. A wolf doesn't like his fur wet, but dragon scales keep all the water out.

But when the rain increased even more, accompanied by flashes of lightning, Issei had enough of it and dove down straight towards the ground.

When he reached the ground the earth shook for a split second as he didn't feel the need to brake at all. Fortunately, he landed in a mountainous area with no people so he had to find shelter for himself. Issei opened his mouth and gathered a white bubbly haze in it before he swallowed it and a moment later it became a beam of pure energy, blasting a hole in the side of the mountain.

Swiftly he moved inside as superheated fumes were rising from his closed mouth.

Issei watched the rain fall for hours, making the world look just a bit more beautiful and decided that he would spend the night in his own made cave.

* * *

During the night as he slept, faint roars in the distance came closer and closer. It was obvious that there was a fight happening between titans that were being joined by more and more roars until the loudest released a loud cry and stopped, causing the silence the return once more.

But being woken up that early the day before...Issei kept sleeping through the fight.

* * *

 _''Help!''_

 _''Hmm hmm''_

 _''Help!''_

 _''Hnnngh!''_

 _''Help!''_

''Fine, fine I'm waking up already Ama-nee..'' Issei sleepily mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and realized he wasn't home.

During the night, he transformed into his wolf shape, as it was warmer than his dragon one. Though right now it would seem it was better to take his normal shape.

It was a strange site, a young man wearing a yukata in Europe, but he didn't care.

 _''Help!''_

Issei immediately jumped into gear when he heard the call for aid come from soft trembles in the earth. It was nothing he had encountered so far and knew it had to be a powerful and ancient being that could do something like this.

The tremors in the earth came from a single direction and as long as he was in touch with the earth himself he would be able to find the owner of the voice.

For a moment, Issei glowed in red and instantly moved at high speeds towards the voice, stopping regularly to listen to the call for help. Rivers, mountaintops, and ravines. There was nothing that he couldn't cross nor make his way over or through.

* * *

 _''Help!''_

There it was. Issei found himself near the voice as it lead into the mountain. He looked around to see he was in a very beautiful place.

If he remembered the way he flew he was in Eastern-Europe now. A location where there were still numerous dragons hidden, and when he looked closer he saw that he was in the Iskar Gorge mountain pass.

Thinking to himself, Issei was now almost certain there was a dragon calling for his help. Issei's features suddenly changed as his human form was covered in dragon scales, and stamped on the ground, sending powerful shocks through the earth's crust filled with draconic energy.

 _''H-Help..''_

It was almost fearful how the voice now reached out to him.

Issei nearly sweatdropped at the voice and retracted his dragon scales. He walked towards the mountain, through a shallow mountain stream and the cold, wet grass until he stood in front of a large cave opening. But when he tried to enter, Issei had to jump back when three separate streams of flames were blasted towards him.

 **''Who dares to enter my cave.''** a deep voice growled as it walked towards Issei.

When the figure presented itself from the dark cave, Issei was surprised to see what it was.

At first, three pair of red, glowing eyes presented itself before the dark green body became visible. It was a large three-headed dragon with large wings.

 **''Speak quickly or be annihilated, outsider.''** The dragon growled in impatience. **''You would do well to speak in the presence of the Slavic dragon leader.''**

The dragon stood on his hind legs to make him look even more imposing, but Issei didn't feel threatened. Instead, he took up the challenge of the dragon.

Issei's yellow, slitted eyes burned in an unholy rage as he filled his body with near unlimited power and showed his own dragon form. He grew in size and presence, his large crimson colored wings fueled with cosmic energy and his long dragon tail covered in his own divine power.

The dragon in front of him had not foreseen this outcome but was not about to back down from a challenge in his own territory. He could feel how tremendously outclassed his was but every dragon has its pride.

A green miasma came out of the dragon scales when his eyes narrowed on Issei, starting to feel bloodlust. He bent forward and grabbed the earth with his claws before filling each of his maws with energy. His left maw was glowing in a faint blue, having gathered lightning. The middle maw was glowing in a dark green, having prepared dragon fire, whereas the right maw was very cold, having gathered a disturbing amount of ice energy, ready to be unleashed at his enemy. The dragon was now in a state called outrage, his powers now reaching the levels of the biblical god.

But for Issei, it did not matter. His power could not be measured by universal limits.

However, in Issei's eyes there was a glimmer of respect towards the other dragon as he knew that the dragon could not challenge him.

He opened his mouth with a large grin, showing his daggerlike fangs to the world and gathered his own energy, showing off his power to the Slavic dragon leader.

Though he was heavily influenced by bloodlust, fear nearly caused him to flee when he felt the immense powers of the world gather in his opponent's jaws. A large spike in energy almost made him swallow his fire when he noticed the eerie floating ball in front of him.

Red lightning, divine flames, and a deep red core combined in a compact ball.

 **''Prepare yourself.''** Issei roared as he pointed his the ball towards the other dragon.

The other dragon roared in agitation before it's bloodshot eyes filled with anger focussed on Issei and released its attacks, sending the three elemental blasts towards Issei.

However, the dragon would never have expected what happened next.

The ball that was floating in front of Issei was sent forward and shot as a colossal beam through his own attacks, and kept on going.

 **''RAAAARRGH''** He roared when the beam evaporated two of his heads completely with their long necks from his body and rolled on the ground in agony.

It's been many centuries since he lost even one of his heads.

''You will be alright soon.'' He heard with a far smaller voice than the deep, powerful one that was just used and opened his eyes to see a white haired young man smiling at him.

 **''W-Who are you..''** The dragon asked painfully as he was trying to regenerate his other heads again.

Issei didn't reply him as he was intrigued by the horrific scene that happened in front of him. A bubbly, steaming mass of something was coming out of the dragon's body. Slowly turning into flesh, skin, muscles, veins, and fat. Bones began to grow in new skulls and empty sockets were filled with new crimson red slitted eyes.

''That...was disgusting.'' Issei muttered as the two dragon heads looked like they were just born.

The dragon kept looking at Issei, trying to decipher him. The clothing told him that he was probably Asian, but he didn't look like any eastern dragon that he's seen so far.

 **''Y-You''** The dragon growled angrily though slightly fearfully. **''What are you?''**

''My name is Issei.'' Issei replied softly as he laid his hands on the dragon's snout. ''I am a Shinto god who is currently traveling the world.''

 **''Issei..''** The dragon said as he lifted his body up, his regenerated heads back under his control. **''I'm afraid I've never heard that name before.''**

''I know. No one has so far.'' Issei replied with a cheeky smile. ''But who are you, and were you the one calling for help?''

 **''I am the Slavic dragon leader, Zmey Gorynych''** The dragon roared before settling down again and faced Issei. **''A being such as myself would never call for help.''**

Issei was lost in thought as he absorbed Zmey's words, but before he could question whether he was right or wrong, he heard the voice again.

 _''H-help..''_

The voice had become substantially weaker than before.

 _''This is bad.''_ Issei thought as his eyes peered behind Zmey into the cave tunnel. _''I know he's hiding something from me.''_

 **''Say Issei.''** The dragon said as he looked at Issei. **''Do you wish to visit my cave?''**

Internally Issei smirked at the chance of finding the voice, and casually replied ''Yes, I'd like that.''

The duo both grinned at one another with the fangs and walked side to side into the large cave.

* * *

As they walked through the tunnel system, there were dragons everywhere. Issei spotted many European dragons in all the colors of the rainbow, he even spotted a seven-headed dragon glaring at him though it turned into a fearful look when he summoned a small amount of his energy.

 **''During our fight I noticed that you did not use your dragon fire.''** Zmey started as his burning red eyes looked down on Issei. **''I would like to know why you did not?''**

''Well when I w- _growl''_ Issei began, but he was interrupted by his stomach. ''Uhh do you mind if I eat something first.''

Loudly bellowing at the small god, Zmey grinned at Issei before he pushed him in a different direction. **''Very well. I invite you to join us for breakfast. There will be delectable Goulash made from the country's lambs.''**

Even though they had a rough start, Issei wouldn't mind having Zmey as a new ally.

* * *

 **''Food, Food, Food!''** was chanted by the dragons that were waiting in a large open space. Dragons were sitting on the floor, hanging on the walls with their claws, and resting on one of the plateaus. None would start eating before their leader was present.

As this was a daily event, most dragons were not focussing their attention on their leader but the humanlike figure walking next to him, completely unafraid of the roaring dragons.

Zmey and Issei both reached a plateau that was tall enough for all the dragons to see them and spoke **''Today we are joined by one of our comrades from Asia. I reluctantly have to admit that he bested me in battle.''**

Several roars of disbelief and laughter spread through the area before Zmey silenced them once more with a glare.

 **''I am also pleased to announce that we have managed to overwhelm and trap our target last night.''** He continued with a proud grin. **''Smok Wawelski, Zilant, and I managed to overcome her power and sealed her with Zinitra's ancient magic he bestowed upon us.''**

In the audience, the seven-headed dragon Issei saw earlier and a green dragon wearing a golden crown roared in approval of Zmey's message.

Issei joined in with the festivities and ate Goulash to his heart's content. Many of the dragons were slightly put off by him as he exuded immeasurable power. When one of the braver dragons asked who he was. Issei replied that he was the son of the apocalyptic dragon.

Soon questions became more than just that when some of the female dragons began to bite him playfully and rub their heads on top of his own.

As it was the first time Issei was among his father's kind he simply enjoyed their brash behaviour and rough skin nuzzling on him. But when they tried to go too far he would growl a little to make his borders known. He belonged to Yasaka and Amaterasu after all.

But when Issei was in the middle of the party, he heard it again. _''Help..''_ With Zmey still eating the delicious lamb, Issei released himself from the clutches of the more persistent female dragons and moved towards the voice, entering a small, unlit side tunnel.

* * *

Yellow slits lighted the area for him. Being created from a wolf and dragon, Issei was able to gather the smallest particles of light to see where he was walking even if light had never shone there.

As the tunnel became smaller and smaller, no way a dragon could make its way through there, Issei noticed a faint light in the distance. And as he neared the light he noticed there was a large form curled on top of it.

So when Issei was close to the light, the tunnel suddenly stopped and there was a large open space, roughly the same size as where he ate with the Slavic dragons. It was a dragon far larger than any he had seen before, it was long, crimson, and softly shaking.

Though it looked like the dragon was sleeping, it was on guard for anything as dull, unfocused emerald eyes tried to focus on him. It seemed to Issei that the dragon had a hard time to even breath.

When Issei was close enough to almost touch it, the dragon growled weakly, trying to scare him off.

 **''Are you here to try and ''dominate'' me as well.''** A surprisingly feminine voice hissed. Issei could feel a lot of power behind the voice, so he couldn't understand why it looked so worried.

However, Issei finally understood when he got closer and felt the light, which turned out to be a pagan magic seal, began to siphon his energy.

''This seal is taking all your energy.'' Issei stated as he looked at the dragon. It kept on growling and baring its fangs towards him. **''D-Don't come any closer.''** It now said surprisingly soft. The dragon closed his eyes when Issei was within touching distance but felt nothing but his soft hands placed on her snout and was filled with pure draconic energy, far stronger, far more potent than her own as her eyes shot open wide. It was like pure adrenaline rammed straight into her veins.

''Were you the one calling for help..'' Issei asked as he stopped channeling his energy and just held her weakened form.

She was surprised by his sudden question and was now able to look at him closely. He looked like an ordinary human but she could feel more than one energy in his body. So for now as an act of good fate, she would trust him and slowly began to shrink in his arms.

Issei was alarmed by what happened and saw how the dragon scales began to fall off, the red skin turned lighter, the claws and wings retracted in the body and before he knew it there was a naked crimson haired girl in his arms. She would be around the same age as Yasaka, maybe closer to his own but he wasn't sure. The emerald eyes were the only thing that hadn't changed when she gave him a small but embarrassed smile.

Issei was happy that he was still wearing his yukata or she might have felt something poke her. He couldn't deny that she was the epitome of beauty, right next to Yasaka and Amaterasu.

''Does this form please you..'' She purred in his ears. ''It's not every day I find myself in such an intriguing position.''

Fortunately for her, Issei had the decency to look away from her body, nor did he had the urge to ''dominate'' her.

''It's alright to stay like this for now.'' Issei continued caringly. ''My name is Issei, who are you.''

As she was about to reply, they heard a deep, dark voice behind them answer for her.

 **''Y Ddraig Goch''**

They both turned around and saw Zmey appearing from the shadows, causing Ddraig to bare her fangs and glared in hatred at the three-headed dragon.

Zmey grinned at the small human form and crouched down to take a closer look at her. He huffed and blew dark fumes from his mouths in challenge as he knew that she couldn't take him down as long as the seal was active.

 **''What do you think, Issei''** He grinned which caused Ddraig to look at Issei in fear. **''We defeated the dragon of domination last night. The dragon that survived the battle of the factions.''**

''What are you doing, Zmey Gorynych.'' Issei said unexpectedly angered as he stood up before moving Ddraig behind him. ''Weren't you speaking of dragon pride earlier today. Where is that pride now, stealing the powers of other dragons?''

At Issei's harsh words, even he had to look down. Melancholy, anger, and pride were firm in his eyes when he tried to refute Issei's words.

 **''We have done this by necessity.''** Zmey said as he averted his eyes from Issei. **''Every other dragon faction has at least a dragon of the King class, but if we could take the power of a Heavenly class dragon we would become a force to be reckoned with. I'm not pretending that what we are dong isn't wrong, but as a leader I have to make the tough decisions. Decisions that will keep my tribe alive.''**

''I understand your choices.'' Issei said calmly. ''But I don't agree with your methods. Why couldn't you offer Ddraig a home in your tribe.''

 **''….''** Zmey fell completely silent. **''I could do that..?''**

''Tell me your plan, Zmey!'' Issei now roared as red lightning exuded from his body. ''What were you trying to do with Ddraig!''

 **''We used Zinitra's sorcery to catch Y Ddraig Goch, after weakening her. We were no match for her but managed to weaken her enough. The idea was to take all her draconic energy and her ability to [Boost]''** Zmey explained reluctantly. **''I thought that if I could take over as a Heavenly dragon I could protect my tribe forever.''**

 **''Still how proud we were..taking down the dragon of domination, beating her with the strength that was lesser than a dragon king.''** He continued on.

Deep growls interrupted Zmey as a red haze enveloped Ddraig as she roared **''You used sorcery from a god. There was nothing that you could have done to stop me.''**

''Calm down Ddraig.'' Issei calmly said, but when Ddraig nearly snapped at him he focussed some of his energy in his body which quieted her down completely, causing her to whimper behind him.

''You should release her, Zmey.'' He continued as he looked at the green dragon. ''This isn't the way of the dragon.''

Knowing Issei was right, Zmey accepted his words and fired a blast of his green fire at the magic seal. Destroying it in the process.

Though it did nothing to him, Issei felt the strain from the seal disappear and stood up.

''Thank you, Zmey'' Issei said with a smile. ''You made the right decision.''

 **''Yes..''** A familiar voice from behind Issei growled. **''It was the best decision...of your life!''**

a red light shone from behind his back before a deep, glowing miasma spread from the girl, filling the space with draconic power. Power filled with anger.

As the shadow behind the miasma grew larger and larger, Zmey quickly left.

 **''GROOAARR''**

 **''You are mine Zmey! [Penetrate]''** Ddraig roared as she rammed herself through the wall where Zmey disappeared through.

Now alone, Issei rubbed his hands through his hair in exasperation.

 _''are all dragons like this.''_ and could imagine his mother getting crazy from his father before calmly walking after them.

* * *

 **''I already said I was sorry!''** Zmey roared as he flew away from Ddraig, dodging her flames from the left and right.

 **''No excuses. If Issei wasn't here I would've been dead by now. Burn!''** Ddraig roared back as she shot her famous blazing flames at him.

This time she hit him as the flames began to ravage his body, which he stopped just in time by biting his left head completely off before stopping them with his ice blast.

Issei would never admit it, but it was quite exciting to watch two dragons fight each other.

Zmey turned his eyes towards Issei, desperately hoping for his aid, but was shocked to see him sit in a lotus position.

''Don't worry.'' Issei calmly said at his desperate look. ''I'll recreate you if you die''

 **''Aaahh?!''** Zmey screeched before the lack of focus on Ddraig would pay him dearly.

 **''Burn!''** Ddraig roared, and he did.

Her ravenous flames melted him from all directions, he was covered in fire. The fire ate its way through his heads, body, and even tail. It was the moment where the fire touched Zmey's soul that Issei intervened.

 **''What are you doing?!''** Ddraig roared as she saw Issei holding the ghastly white soul in his hands. **''He deserves to die for his transgressions against me.''**

''..and so he did.'' Issei calmly replied. ''It's unbecoming of a being such as yourself to hold these pitiful feelings against others.''

''But I warn you once.'' He continued as he directed a sliver of his infinite energy at Ddraig. ''He has paid what was due, that is why I didn't intervene earlier.''

A sliver of Issei's energy was enough to deter her from attacking him.

Ddraig huffed in anger and was still unhappy with what he did, but she did not make a move against him.

Issei directed his attention back to the soul he held in his hand, his cosmic powers preventing death from claiming what he declared to himself his first friend outside of the Shinto and Youkai faction, and moving to the near completely burned out carcass.

 _''Zmey Gorynych, I believe in you.''_ Issei whispered inside of his heart, and as long as one beliefs in him, he would never die.

Ddraig followed Issei's every action and was flabbergasted when she saw the soul of Zmey return to his mutilated corpse and began to reanimate in speeds that were immeasurable to her eyes, and within a second Zmey Gorynych had returned in all his glory.

 **''Wh-what did you just do..''** Ddraig asked as she hovered near Issei **''I destroyed him completely.''**

 **''Yes, you did.''** Issei replied as he filled his voice with power. **''I simply willed him back.''**

 **''Wha-what! Who wills something back?!''** She roared in disbelief. **''Only Great Red could do something like that.''**

 **''Yeah..''** Issei replied as he walked up to the disillusioned Zmey that looked at himself, his claws and his own heads. **''It helps that he's my dad.''**

 **''Are y** ou alright now, Zmey'' Issei asked apologetically as Ddraig was trying to understand the gravity of his words. ''Any pains or WOOAH''

He yelled when he was suddenly lifted up by the elated Slavic dragon. **''Thank you, Issei.''** Zmey said as kindly as a large dragon could, though three slightly different voices made it pretty funny to listen to.

''It's alright, I know we just met I consider you a friend, maybe not the brightest one around, but a friend none the less.'' Issei grinned.

As they were having their bonding moment, a lot of wheels were turning in Ddraig's head.

Strong dragon + saviour + not bad to look at = ?

She wanted to find out what that was, and as she landed on the ground behind Issei, still a dozen feet taller than Zmey, a magic circle appeared next to Issei's right ear.

 _''Issei-chan, are you there?''_

''I'm here, what is it?''

 _''We've been trying to get into contact with the Inca faction for a long time now, and we've just received news that the son of one of their gods was kidnapped,''_

''You want me to save him, won't that be a little too suspicious?''

 _''Issei-chan, you listen to your mother when she tells you something._

''Yes, Kaa-san.'' He replied with a large sweatdrop.

 _''That's my little baby boy.''_

Chuckling was heard from behind Issei, but when he looked around with burning red eyes they were both as inexpressionate as possible.

''I'll talk to you soon.'' and crushed the magic circle in his hand.

''Not a word about this, ever.'' Issei threatened deathly serious, causing the two dragons to nod as pale as a white sheet.

''Well then'' Issei said with his smile returning. ''It's time for me to go.''

 **''I understand.''** Zmey said as he bowed. **''You will always be welcome to return here, and if you wish for it, you may call our cave your home.''**

''Thank you, Zmey. Just so you know, The Shinto faction wishes to ally with your tribe. No need to gather power with the wrong methods anymore. I'll have a representative over soon.'' Issei replied as he bumped fists with the larger dragon. ''Take care of yourself and your tribe.'' before moving towards Ddraig.

''Ddraig, I-'' Issei began, but was quickly interrupted by the booming voice of the female dragon.

 **'' _You saved him''_** She accusingly said

''Yes I did.'' Issei replied. He was there after all, he knew what he did.

 **''You have to take responsibility for your actions.''** Ddraig roared loudly.

''For what exactly? He paid his price as far as I'm concerned.'' Issei said confused. ''What are you getting at?''

 **''You will have to take me with you?''** Ddraig answered with finality.

''What?'' Issei said before a large dragon maw slammed him into the ground and the owner once more said **''You will take me with you.''** in a sickly, sweet tone.

''Fine, fine.'' He said confused as he brushed his yukata from the gathered earth. ''As long as you can keep up with me, I have no problems taking you with me.''

Within a moment's notice, deep, crimson energy coiled around Issei as he grew in size, just slightly taller than Ddraig to change into his dragon form.

Fortunately for Ddraig, there was nothing redder than crimson, so her blush was all but invisible to the naked eye.

 **''Let's go, Ddraig.''** Issei roared and with a single flap of his wings he moved instantly into the sky.  
And just like he did in Takamagahara, he released a loud roar to announce his depart.

* * *

Issei didn't lie when he said that he flew with haste towards South-America. Surprisingly Ddraig had kept up so far now they reached the coast.

As it had already turned night, and the moon reflected as a silvery shine on the water, Issei's thoughts turned towards Ddraig.

 _''I wonder..''_ Issei thought as he looked at the other crimson dragon. _''I wonder if she and I would have been friends in a different dimension as well.''_

* * *

And there I stop.

I hope everyone enjoyed this short filler chapter with I hope a surprising new character to the story.

I hope everyone enjoyed their Halloween and watch out for a new chapter of one of my DxD stories soon.

Peace out

 _ **Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Inca's God of the Sun.**_


End file.
